


Seventy-Five Years

by Blanchefleur



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanchefleur/pseuds/Blanchefleur
Summary: It was the time to put an end to scientists who think people wielding extra-ordinary abilities are some kind of specimen they need for their experiments.So as ending the abilities themselves.However, a simple one-word question had them ponder deep: "How?"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be informed that this story started since last year and still is on-going. For real-time updates, please proceed to: https://www.wattpad.com/249571205-seventy-five-years-introduction. Thank you!

"Sir, reports have been delivered! There are magnetic field disruptions happening in outer space!"

In panic, Tsutsumiuchi approached the younger one and looked at his computer screen. It was getting fuzzy; they were losing the connection they have via satellite.

Another man went towards Tsutsumiuchi in a hurry, still catching for his breath. "Sir! It turned out that the other research facility spread a medicine that would help the children  _not_ get rid of their powers even if puberty strikes!"

"What?!"

Gasps of other workers were heard.

As if weary, Tsutsumiuchi sat on his chair, hands on forehead.

_Shunsuke already lost his eyesight because of time-leaping; Yuu cannot do this either since one of his eyes was taken out. Time-leaping is definitely out of the options now. What should we do?_

"Sir!"

Another call snapped the old man back to reality. Despite his age, he stood from his seat as quick as he could and went to the latter. "What is it-"

"Charlotte is approaching the Earth!"

A loud gasp was let out from Tsutsumiuchi. "What is happening? Why is this happening?" Almost, he said in a mumble.

"Sir, it's probably because of the medicine. Charlotte reacted."

"Deploy the rockets and spaceships."

"But, sir, this is-"

Another worker halted his statement. "Charlotte will be in Earth in ten seconds, sir. We cannot prepare our ships that quick."

"Send a message to those who are already in space. Stop Charlotte at all costs!"

"But, sir!"

"We  **have** to stop Charlotte or else, powers will take over this world. People will be used as an experiment by the other research facilities who aim nothing but to have the strongest power of all! We  **have** to do something or everyone of us will suffer!"

"Sir...," with a seemingly down tone, a co-worker started. "Charlotte already landed on Earth."

Silence covered the amenity; panics, worries and shouts were wiped off in an instant. Tsutsumiuchi had once again landed himself on an empty single couch and stared at nowhere. "..."

"Sir..."

"We will find a way."

 _And I'm pretty sure, this is what Shunsuke will say._ Tsutsumiuchi looked up.  _I hope they're safe, even if the chance is low._


	2. The End

"Congratulations, Otosaka-san! Congratulations to us!" With full of energy, Takajou stated.

With a high-pitched "Yes!", Yusa agreed.

Even if the surroundings were covered with happiness and amazement from the graduates of the Hoshi no Umi Academy, the circle of Yuu Otosaka quiet down. Hues firing at the slimmer male, Takajou began. "Now that we have graduated, I'm pretty sure the powers you've plundered a year ago aren't with you anymore."

Yuu lifted his palm and maroon eyes landed on it. "Yeah..," he answered. "It is nothing but fun that awaits for us. Let's make the most of our teenage days, then!"

"Right! When you hit puberty, you get the fun," joked Takajou.

"Yuu!" Nao, Yuu's girlfriend, called from not aloof to where the three were standing. She was waving her right hand high, together with Ayumi. "Congratulations to us! I still can't believe we already graduated," she said, smile on her lips.

"Yeah, congratulations to us. We can now live and love normally. That's good, right?"

Facial expression was the same, Nao responded with, "Yeah."

"Yuu-oniichan, congratulations!" Then after, Ayumi handed him his lunch box. "Here; your favourite! Ayu made it extra special because today is a special day for Yuu-oniichan!"

Upon remembering the taste of pizza sauce, Yuu stepped back, gulping. However, memories of him time-leaping and saving his little sister made his frown of fear turn into a smile of acceptance. Acceptance that Ayumi once tried to replicate what his mother used to do just to prepare his favourite dish since they were little.

"Thanks, Ayumi," he said, accepting the small plate of food.

"Isn't it surprising to see a star in the middle of the afternoon?" Takajou adjusted his glasses using his pointer finger, eyes pinned at the sky. Others, who were out of the circle that were busy chit-chatting and saying their farewells to their friends, didn't mind. They thought it was 'normal'.

"A star?" Repeated Nao. She shifted her gazes to the sky, surprised, indeed, that something was glittering up there.

"A star?! Woooow! Yusarin is happy to see a star in this kind of time!"

Amazed, Ayumi began screaming in excitement. "Wow! There's actually a star! And it's moving!"

"Moving?" Yuu said this time. "That could be an airplane that's far away. There's no way a star would-" his words were cut off; now seeing with his own eyes that the star was really moving.  **Fast**.  _Is it going over h-_

"Run!  **Run!** " Shunsuke, who was just standing beside Yuu and his friends and listening to them having fun, had ordered. Even though he couldn't see anything anymore--completely blind, that is--he had grown to develop a strong instinct of what was happening around.  _Could this be the one Tsutsumiuchi-san..?_  Maedomari, in exchange of Kumagami's presence, aided Shunsuke.

"Keep running, Shunsuke-san. I'll tell you when to stop."

Medoki looked at both of the guys worriedly, but nodded to what Maedomari said.

"Keep an eye on Yuu and the others," he ordered. Despite his state right now, he still worries for the people around him, the people he loves and cares.

Without hesitating, Maedomari accepted the order. Shortly, he glanced behind him only to find out that the small sparkles he saw falling around them wasn't snow in spring, but sparkling dusts; he's having a feeling that something bad will happen if this touches them. "?!"

"What's wrong, Maedomari?" Asked Shunsuke, panic was seen deep inside him.

"Shunsuke-san, there are...dust sparkles falling all over the place..."

"I have a bad feeling about this," the older one sighed and then continued. "Avoid the dusts at all costs!"

"What's with this light?!" Aggravated, Shichino said, eyes scanning his glowing body. It happened right after the dust touched his body. Shortly, the same thing happened to his friends.

"What's happening?!" Medoki asked, overlapping Shichino's.

"This is amazing, but it's kind of scary!" Commented Ayumi.

Everyone was in panic; the screams only subsided when the light did. There were few seconds of silence before they finally realised that the event was over.

"What just happened..?" Asked one of the students who graduated together with Nao's group.

"I don't know either...," another replied. "All I remember was there were sparkling dusts everywhere, it hit all of us and then lights were emitted. But nothing happened bad to you, right? I'm sure nothing bad happened to me either."

"Yeah, I feel pretty fine..."

 _They're right. I feel nothing weird or some sort of change in my body. I still look and feel normal._ Yuu glanced at his friends. Takajou and the others were checking themselves.  _They seem pretty well. Yet..._ His maroon hues shifted towards Nao.  _I knew it._ She had a question drawn all over her face; from what he could tell, Nao wasn't convinced that they were 'fine'.

Shunsuke had the same expression Nao was making.

 _They're supposedly happy; nothing bad happened to all of us. Why are they making that face? Man, this is making me nervous._ Out of curiosity, he approached his girlfriend. "Nao, what's wrong?"

Nao's vivid orbs glanced at Yuu's maroon ones, facial expression was the same. "Let's go to the student council and discuss this matter. I feel something is not right," taking one breather, the lass continued. "Everyone, to the council. I just have something I wish to confirm."

Agreeing since he was feeling the same, Shunsuke said, "Let's go, everyone. To the council."

All of them, with their graduation uniform on, marched their way back inside the school, and to the student council. Maps, books and papers had scattered around. Even if papers were everywhere, the room still was neat. It was in the same position when Yuu first arrived in the academy.

_Nostalgia..._

The only thing they use in the room is the large map of Japan attached on the wooden table resting in the middle of the amenity. They never used it again after losing Kumagami, and Yuu's return from plundering powers abroad.

Maedomari helped Shunsuke take a sit on the couch right next to him, Nao standing in the middle of the huge table whilst her hands were on it as if slammed, Takajou on Shunsuke's left side, Yusa next to him, Medoki next to Maedomari, Shichino next to Medoki, Yuu on the left side of the room where the board was resting, and Ayumi standing on the other side of Nao.

Nao was about to discuss the matter until Medoki spoke.

"Hey, Shichino! Your feet are lower than the ground now!"

"What are you saying? We've been together all this time, Medoki. How could you possibly forgot  that my phasing ability only extends to wa-" his words were cut off in the mid-air when he saw with his own eyes what Medoki was saying. "Gah!" Immediately, he pulled his feet up back on the surface.

"I see. So I was right," stated Nao, eyes locked on Shichino's feet.


	3. The Fall of Charlotte

Yuu's maroon orbs remained on the blue sky whilst lying on the school's rooftop.  _Shichino's ability suddenly extended. The conversation we had in the student council last time still confuses me. If my real power was Plunder, does it have its level 2? Nao and the others had already figured out theirs..._ He remained looking at the sky, now trying to remember what happened before.

_"Shichino-san, please try descending from this floor using your phasing ability," like the usual, Nao ordered politely._

_"That's impossible! My phasing ability is for walls, not floors!"_

_Eyes squinting in serious demand, Nao responded to him. "Just do it."_

_"Shichino," called Medoki. "Nao-chan said she wanted to confirm something. Why not just be a gentleman and do it instead of complaining every second?"_

_'That sounded like me back then...,' Yuu had a sweatdrop on the side of his temple. 'If I hadn't complained about possessing Saitou, then the work could have been completed as easier as_ _than_ _it took. Also, that one when Nao was asking me to possess a student and show his items. Finding out a picture of a female student in her undies as if the person who took it can see through. Udou-san, was it?'_

_Eyes landing on the determined Nao, he began. 'Yeah, because of her, I was able to develop a better personality,' then, smiled at that simple thought._

_"...?" Nao wasn't wrong that someone was looking at her direction. With her left eyebrow raising in question, head tilting on the side, she returned the look at the latter._

_"!" Yuu was surprised Nao was able to catch him looking at her. He had done nothing but smile back to her, blushing slightly._

_Yusa tugged Takajou's sleeve and whispered to him. "Look at Tomori-san and Otosaka-san."_

_"I noticed, Yusarin-san. Such passion for each other."_

_"Right," Yusa replied, adoring the two more. The adoring had been cut at the moment Shichino reacted on Nao's demand._

_The slim blonde clicked his tongue. "Fine," the lad then lifted his right foot then pressed it against the floor. To his surprise, his feet appeared as if it was being eaten. "Whoa, whoaaaa," expressed Shichino, even he himself wasn't expecting this._

_Medoki glanced at Nao; Nao nodding as her reply, like they've been talking through minds about something. "Just to let you know: once you descended half of your body, you will fall-"_

_"Gaaaah!"_

_Everyone closed their eyes tightly, then heard numerous tables and chairs being flipped over._

_"Pretty sure that was Shichino falling...," commented Maedomari._

_"You could have said it sooner, Medoki! Damn it!" A shout from below was made. "Ouch..."_

_Medoki couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight Shichino made._

_"So, I was right," Nao cut the jolly atmosphere. "That light we experienced earlier was the Fall of Charlotte."_

_"But isn't it already over?" Asked Yuu, confirming what happened last year._

_"There was a magnetic field disruption in the outer space. Tsutsumiuchi-san said that the other research facilities from around the world collaborated with each other and made a medicine they could spread to Charlotte so children wouldn't be able to get rid of their powers even after reaching puberty. Upon spreading this in space, Charlotte reacted, thus made its way to Earth. Those who were hit would get their powers back, but stronger than before," explained Shunsuke._

_"That can't be...," replied Yuu, worries engulfing him. "How did you know, nii-san?"_

_"Tsutsumiuchi-san sent me a voice message explaining everything. They're trying to continue making a strong vaccine that would stop people from using, acquiring and developing powers. Nao-chan just found it out. As expected."_

_"Wait. If Shichino can descend, does this mean he can also ascend?"_

_"That's correct," Nao replied Medoki. "Apparently, abilities people wield have their 'level 2' now. In short, a stronger power."_

_"However, there are only selected people who got their powers back. Not everyone has it. Therefore, it'll be easier to cure this seemingly disease with that low number. Yet, we're still not sure how many there are. Once we are, we're going to make a plan how all of these would end. It_ _ must  _ _end," shared Shunsuke._ _ We will change the future of this world. _

_Nao looked at Takajou, Takajou blinking at the thought that she was trying to say something. Yusa noticed this, so she glanced at Takajou then back to Nao. The student council president pointed at Takajou's direction, Yusa looking and checking what she was trying to imply. After a few seconds..._

_"Uwa! Where did Takajou-san go?! He was just here!"_

_Everyone looked at Yusa. Seeing that she was right, Nao began again with a sigh. "Figured. My ability has returned. And this time, I have the power to make someone invisible. No time limit. But I can only do two people at once. I could either make two people invisible, or me and another."_

_After a few minutes, Takajou appeared. "I see. I tried talking whilst I was invisible. Unfortunately, no one_ _can hear_ _me."_

_"That is a plus for sneaking," Nao stated._

_"Let's go back to our rooms and find out if we have our powers back and how strong our powers have become," Maedomari suggested out of the blue._

_After that, they separated ways._

Yuu was about to doze off until he remembered that Ayumi was hit by Charlotte's dust as well.  _Right!_ He rolled over and nodded to himself.  _Ayumi once had Collapse. Since she was also hit by the dust, she probably was one of the selected people who got their powers back!_ He was about to stand when he lifted his head, only to see an open skirt being blocked by two legs.

"Gih!" Blushes quickly spread across his face, eyes seeing his girlfriend's face after. "Stop appearing in that position!"

Nao blinked, video camera was on Yuu's face. "Were you able to find Ayumi's powers?"

_Geez, knowing about the possibilities that Ayumi probably also have an ability. She's really different._

"What are you staring at?"

"Eh- Um, well... I was actually...about to see Ayumi and ask her if she's feeling different. Do you want to come with me?"

"You're acting weird, but sure. I also want to know how she's doing, anyway."

 


	4. Crush

"I'm home-"

"Yuu-oniichan! Why were you talking so lo-"

Nao peeked behind Yuu, waving her right hand as a greeting.

"Wow! Tomori-oneechan!" Instead of just waving hands at each other, Ayumi now approached her with a hug. She had openely begun doing this since the moment she  _found_ out that Yuu and Nao are already going out.

_"Thank you for keeping your promise..." Said Nao, a smile on her lips, tears on the corner of her eyes. "I'm really, really happy you came back."_

_"You held me when I was about to go down, you were there. Even if it was just a phrasebook, it was still your presence I felt. You helped me get back to my feet before I time-leaped to save Ayumi. You helped me change my psychotic attitude back then..."_

_Humming, Ayumi accidentally passed by the room where Nao and Yuu were. From there, she began to overhear the following words and noises._

_"You made drastic changes in my life, only to put me on a correct path. We had a rough start but I don't regret any of those. I was and still is happy that I've met you. I guess, that's thanks to my brother?"_

_Nao laughed. "Your brother probably planned this all along," she joked._

_"You know," began Yuu. "You should...," gazing away, Yuu continued. "...smile often."_

_"Where's that coming from?"_

_"Well, it's just that you look prettier when you do."_

_"Hm, I see," was the only reply she did. Nao wasn't really the type of person who would react over something like this. She didn't even look affected when Yuu confessed to her. Though she didn't say she felt the same, the words "I'll be waiting" was enough to know what she really feels towards Otosaka Yuu._

_"Tomori Nao," started the lad. "I love you."_

_With such a sweet smile, Nao answered. "I love you too, Otosaka Yuu."_

_"I'm sorry but seeing you like that makes me feel like... I..."_

_Using both of her little hands, she covered her mouth from screaming because of excitement. What she assumed before turned out to be true. Ayumi started panicking deep inside._

_"Nao..."_

_"Hey, 'Tomori' is fine. I'm not used to that; it sounds weird."_

_Yuu approached the pig-tailed female, and gently pushed her against the bed. "I'm sorry, I can't hold it in any longer-"_

_"YUU-ONIICHAN, TOMORI-NEECHAN, IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Was the only thing Ayumi could say to stop this from happening. The little girl knew she was wrong, but they weren't in the right age either. She was smart enough to tell what was going on. Unless... That is How-Low-Hello._

_"That's your cue to stop. You really are different from your siblings," mocked Nao then stood from the bed. There were small chuckles escaping her mouth as she made her way to open the door and tend to Ayumi. "Yes, coming!" She said then went outside._

' _Geez,' he made a silly chuckle and shook his head slightly._

"I haven't prepared anything yeeeeet!" She said, panicking. "I didn't know onee-chan's going to visit," she continued, now releasing comical tears.

Nao pinched Ayumi's cheeks. "It's okay, really. I just came here to ask you something," her right hand travelled on the little one's head, petting it gently.

"Really? Ehh...," she expressed with a disappointed tone. "Ayu thought Yuu-oniichan and Tomori-oneechan were here because they're dating."

"Hey, if we're going to date, it wouldn't be in here. That's-"

"Pretty much I can see. Actually, you're right, Ayumi-chan," she, once again, had mocked the lad. This time, Yuu made no reaction, but only a sweat drop on his side.

"A date in the house? That makes me remember last time when... Yuu-oniichan and Tomori-neechan... In onii-chan's room... They were... Um..."

Nao blinked in question, waiting for the remaining words Ayumi was about to say.

_D-Did she overhear...?_

Immediately, blushes spread themselves across Yuu's face. Hiding his panic, he began speaking to his little sister. "Whatever that is, that's not important. So just forget about it and listen to everything your big sister's going to ask you."

"Ehhhh, okay, Yuu-oniichan."

The three sat on the floor, Ayumi facing the two adults.

"Did you feel anything when the light struck us?"

_Isn't that too straight to the point?_

"Now that nee-chan mentioned it... I accidentally crushed the spoon while I was cleaning them. Was that a part of the star we saw?"

Nao and Yuu exchanged looks. "I see. So she developed powers too. It isn't Collapse, but Crush," mumbled the female to her boyfriend. Now glancing back to Ayumi, Nao continued. "Can we go outside? I need to see and confirm something."

The three of them went outside the apartment, now looking over the lower floors. "Yuu, please carry Ayumi-chan on your back. And then, Ayumi-chan, concentrate your mind on the ground and try crushing them."

"Isn't that too much?"

"We'll see."

Yuu did as what he was told. He carried Ayumi on his shoulders so she could see the ground fully.

On the other hand, Ayumi glared at the ground as it slowly broke apart.

_She's really crushing the ground!_

"I see...," mumbled Nao; that sound made Ayumi stop executing more of her ability. "You can use your ability at certain parts," shrugged the older female. "Well, if we need crushed ice, that would be a great help," she said, smiling widely at the thought of having cold drinks while eating her favourite Beef Tongue.

"You're...thinking of food, aren't you?"

"Yes, what else would there be?"

Ayumi clapped her hands against each other, face bright at Nao's idea. "Right! I should use this to prepare something cold for Tomori-oneechan and Yuu-oniichan! Mango shake sounds good, right?!"

"I also bought three packs of Enoki mushrooms for you!"

_When did you get that?!_

"Yay! Perfect day for the three of us!"

"Let's go and eat, eat, eat!"

 _Geez, these two..._ Yuu scratched the back of his head and followed the two females' footsteps. Seeing them get along well made the lad carve a short smile on his lips; enjoying the Enoki mushrooms after.

It was another fine long day for the three of them.

 


	5. Ocean Park

_And so, even if we already graduated, we're still here in the student council, discussing important matters. We're supposedly applying in universities now. However, since we regained our powers, we still aren't allowed to go outside that easily._

_I still haven't found out what mine is._

"I can hear you, you know," said Nao in disappointment.

Yuu shuddered. "How-?"

"Hello, onii-chan!" A little girl with blonde hair appeared behind Nao, waving her small hand as a greeting. Iori Sekiguchi. "It has been a long time; I'm feeling pretty fine now!"

"You?"  _Yeah, she's that person back in-_

_"I can hear you."_

Yuu shuddered in surprise once again. He mentally scratched his head, now trying not to think of something so Nao and his friends wouldn't hear whatever he has in mind. "I remember you; the one who said my guts are low."

"I was saying the truth, though. But I can tell onii-chan has already grown stronger! Like me!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, are you feeling well?" Worried narrow brows and eyes landed at the petite lass; Takajou and the remaining people inside the student council looked at her, listening to their conversation.

Iori's smile turned into a fake one, a smile that was hiding a frown. "Yes! More than ever!" She lied.

_"Nao, she's lying, right?"_

_"Pretty obvious, if you're going to ask me,"_ Nao sighed, now trying to explain what Yuu had missed.  _"She's having her medicine for maintenance. However, those can only make her last longer, not actually to heal her. She knew it was going to happen; that's just Iori being positive and still not giving up even if it was already mentioned in her medical records that she'll be unable to move next month."_

_"Next month?! Is that serious?!"_

_"Yes. And her illness is already showing signs. There are times Iori can't move her right hand. Since her illness hasn't fully taken over her yet, she can still move all of her body parts. Is what you can witness right now."_

_"I see..."_

Yuu clenched his fist, then approached Iori. He knelt on the floor to level the kid, placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her. "Well, then, I see! Want to go to the Ocean Park? I can prove that I've grown stronger," a soft smile was seen on his lips.

Iori laughed. "Does onii-chan dislike Theme Parks now?"

 _Eh._ "If you want Theme Parks, we can go there."

"You know what happens in Theme Parks now, so it has no thrill if we come there again. You know when to protect yourself because you know what will happen, onii-chan. I guess Ocean Park is cool!"

_"Are you serious about this?" Asked Nao, blue hues pinned at him, arms crossed over her chest._

_"Yes," replied Yuu without hesitations at all. "Let's make the most of it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're coming with-"_

"You're coming with us, right? Tomori-san?" Iori asked.

"Eh? Of course. If that would make you happy," replied the older lass.

Yusa and Takajou exchanged looks, wondering what they were talking about. Since they weren't in Iori's range, Yuu and Nao's conversation wasn't heard at all. "You're going to the Ocean Park? I want to-!" Takajou held Yusa's hands, which put her to stop.  _Eh?_

"We will be here in the council if you need us. Please do have fun."

"You're not coming?" Questioned Iori.

"It's a shame not to, but we have  _lots_  of work to do there in the council. I'm sure Tomori-san and Otosaka-san can take care of you."

"You bet they can!" With full of energy, Iori stated.

The three of them began marching towards the Ocean Park located near at the Theme Park. They passed by the family restaurant they stopped by before, but they didn't get in there anymore. Yuu laughed at the way he reminisced what happened back then. He was a complete scaredy cat. Even if those were props in the Haunted House, he still got scared.  _Geez, I can't believe that kind of person protected Nao._

_"I can hear you."_

_"Gah- Yeah, right. I forgot,"_ not really diverting the conversation, Yuu suddenly remembered something.  _"Iori's supposedly a normal person now. Why does she still have Mind Reading?"_

_"Obviously, she was hit with the dust."_

_"But didn't it target only us?"_

_"I actually am trying to confirm that one. Shunsuke-san hasn't responded yet, so that will remain a complete question. Right now, let's focus on Iori-chan and let her have all the fun she wants and needs,"_ Nao smiled, but not directly to Yuu. She had her eyes on the road, not even giving the lad a glance.

A girl with short, ruby-coloured hair, elbowed her friend and pouted her lips towards Otosaka Yuu.

"Otosaka-kun?!"

_Eh?_

All of them glanced on the same direction where the voice came from.  _Her? She seems familiar, but who is she again?_

"Otosaka-kun! It's been... It's been a long time!" She approached the lad, holding his right hand with both of hers. Another set of blue eyes landed on his maroon ones, narrowed worried brows were expressed too. Pink tints of blushes spread itself on her cheeks.

"Yeah, but...," Yuu scratched his head using his left, free hand. "Who are you again?"

"Eh?" Her hues grew in surprise, grip on his hands had loosen. "What do you...? I am Shirayanagi Yumi, your schoolmate in Hinomori High! Did you forget about it?"

"Some...how, yeah."

"We used to eat pancakes together after our classes; you even saved my life from being crushed by a truck! You helped me get my wound bandaged and then, we kept seeing each other after school. We even talked about How-Low-Hello! Don't you remember?"  _Otosaka-kun... Please remember... Just as when I developed something for you..._

"Developed something for me?"

"Eh! H-How did-- You read minds?!"

"No,"  _I forgot about Iori's-_ "I mean, no. If I'd have the opportunity, then I guess I'd take it."

"Since we're already there, I might as well be honest with you," Yumi took a breather for a few seconds, then continued. "Since you transferred and left the school, I searched for your presence, even wanting more. Soon then, I realised that I actually... Um... Developed feelings for you."

"Eh?!" Everyone said simultaneously. Except Nao, of course.

 


	6. Emotions

"Tomori-san," called Iori, tugging the hem of her uniform. "Aren't you going to do something? Aren't you onii-chan's girlfriend?" Worried, she asked.

Blue hues landed on the petite girl, blinking once. "No. Yuu is a grown up man. He doesn't need the help of anyone in a situation such as this. If he knows the answer, then there's nothing to worry about. I need not to defend him on something he's supposedly answering."

"Eh...," Iori looked down sadly. "Oh, right! He's grown, he said! I will trust him!" Giggled the lass after.

"That's what I'm doing," smiled Nao, petting Iori.

"Thanks," was Yuu's reply to Yumi's confession. "Thank you for liking me. But that wasn't the real me; I used to be a cheater. I cheated to get high scores and be on top list of smartest students. I cheated to get into an elite school, which turned out to be successful. I also planned that truck-crushing thing to save you and get your attention. I wanted you to fall for me, only because of your looks. But...," cut off the lad, flashing a smile at Nao. "I was in the wrong path until Nao entered my life and helped me be on the right."

Nao blinked, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't hear what the three were talking about since Yumi pulled Yuu quite away from where they were standing. It was a bit rude but Nao didn't really mind.

"You mean, you toyed with my best friend's feelings?!" Mishima pulled Yuu's collar upwards, now having eye-contact with him. "How dare you play around people!"

Yuu was supposedly panicking but he remained calm. "I have done the cheating to get enough money for me and my little sister's lives everyday. We're not one of the rich people in the school--we never were. However, the set-up was because I was popular and having a wrong mindset, I wanted a girlfriend who's also popular. And I'm sorry for that. I have developed a finer personality when I met Nao, and eventually fell in love with her. In the  _right way_."

Yumi placed her hand over Mishima's right arm that was clutching Yuu's collar. Feeling Yumi's demeanour made Mishima stop. "I...see...," weakly replied Yumi. Upon finding out all of it, and hearing those with her own ears, made the noir-haired female find the closure for her feelings. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Otosaka-kun. I can now put my mind and heart at ease," she looked up at the male and then smiled. "Thank you and I love you."

"..."

"L-Let's go, Micchon!" She said cheerfully but obviously was fake.

"Yumi-chan...," mumbled her best friend sadly. Though hesitant, she still followed the other.

For the last time, Yumi turned to Yuu, ran towards him and planted a kiss on his lips, tears were running whilst following the path of her cheeks.

Nao's eyes grew in surprise.

Yuu's as well, blushes on his face.

Iori covered her mouth, surprised of what she's seeing right now. She knew Nao is Yuu's girlfriend--seeing this was just too much for her. Even Mishima was shocked; she couldn't believe Yumi could do something like that.

"H-Hey, Shirayanagi!" Pulled Yuu away. "What, why did you do that?!"

"A goodbye kiss, Otosaka-kun. I apologise; it's the only way I know so that I can put an end to my feelings for you."

"Iori-chan, let's go and look for the sharks now, shall we?" That was the only thing the platinum blonde-haired lass could think of to avoid the scene and think nothing wrong of Yuu's action. She could understand... And she would try to.

Worried, the blonde girl looked up at Nao, brows in narrow. "...Okay," unsure, Iori replied.

Nao and Iori then left the circle of people.

 _Nao!_  "I'm sorry, Shirayanagi. But I have to go," not waiting for her reply, Yuu chased after Nao and Iori.

Yumi looked down on the ground, bangs covering her eyes. From there, more tears rolled down on her cheeks, those tears splashing itself on the ground right after. There was nothing Mishima could do but comfort her by petting her back. Words wouldn't help her either. Not right now.

After a few seconds, Yumi fell on the ground as if she lost her power to stand. She placed both of her hands on her face, covered them and began crying.

\---

"Nao!"

"Look at that jellyfish over there," said Nao to Iori, finger pointing against the glass aquarium as big as a human. Though her voice sounded so amazed, her face said otherwise. Nao could understand why Yumi did that, why Yuu wasn't able to put it into a stop--she had seen everything. However, there's still a tint of pain in her, no matter how she understood that situation too well. The female didn't really want to ignore Yuu right at this moment--actually even wanting to discuss the matter--but as soon as she lands her hues at him, the picture just comes back. That, alone, was even more painful.

"Nao...," called Yuu once again.

Iori stepped to the side so Yuu could get closer to her.

Nao's pointer finger slid down against the glass, now resting on her side. Her bangs covered her eyes, her lips in a frown. She was known to be the person who seldom or probably, never, shows what she feels, but this time, it's getting released. Nao learned to do so and recovered from her past after meeting Otosaka Yuu. But right now...

Being a fine, smart girl, Iori didn't try to get in their conversation. She knew what happened, she knows what should happen. Openly, she gave the space the two needed.

"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it," began Nao. "It wasn't like I can stop that from happening."

"You know I didn't want and expect that to happen."

"Yeah, I understand. Fully. It's fine."

Yuu clenched his fist, then walked closer to Nao. Though hesitant--feeling that a kick might send him flying somewhere right after this demeanour--he, with full might, still held both of Nao's shoulders then lifted her chin so he could take a good look of her. Only then to realise that Nao was crying.  _Shit._

"I understand... But, it...," tears began rushing down her cheeks. "Even if I understood it, it still hurts..."

The male wiped her tears, leaned his face closer, and then kissed Nao. It was technically the first kiss they'd done since the moment they became in a relationship.  _So this is what kissing feels like... Nao's lips are so soft-_

Iori, once again, covered her lips from the surprise, just so she wouldn't ruin the moment. Right then, Yuu noticed Iori was there, standing and watching.

The kiss felt like it lasted for an hour or so. Blue hues then opened and looked at his maroon ones. There was a second of sweet smile planted on Nao's lips until it was changed into her usual one. "Pervert."

"What's pervert in there?!"

"Kissing your girlfriend and then having unnecessary thoughts."

"That wasn't-!" Yuu blushed; definitely, Nao controlled the situation. "I-," The man was about to say something else to defend himself until they heard Iori's laughs echoing in the aquarium.

"You guys are really hilarious; no wonder you ended up together!"

_Kids don't lie, after all._

"I can hear you," she said, making a comical deadpan look towards the male.

Yuu scratched the back of his head and then entwined hands with Nao. Iori making space since she knows what couples do. However, Nao held her on her left hand as they continued watching the fishes move inside the aquarium. All of them were real, though.

 


	7. Teleportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've checked Charlotte's wikia about Takajou's "Breakneck Movement" and it turned out that it actually is also translated as "Teleportation". In this chapter, we will give teleportation "life".

"Call Nao-chan," ordered Shunsuke. His voice commands were followed by his cellular phone.

The ringing didn't last for two seconds; it was immediately answered. "This is Tomori Nao," she replied politely. "What seems to be the trouble, Shunsuke-san?"

"Nao-chan, please take your friends and Ayumi here in the underground building. Make sure no one's following you. Medoki, Shichino and Maedomari will be there in a minute to take you guys here. I have something important that I need to discuss with everyone who has their powers back."

"Should we take Iori-chan with us? She's currently in the hospital, taking her maintenance."

"Let her be. She's safer there. Let's not make her weary."

"Understood, Shunsuke-san."

"Please be here as soon as possible. The matter is serious."

Upon closing her cellular phone, she had a hint. She had a feeling she knows what Shunsuke was about to tell them.

\---

"But how about my classes, Yuu-oniichan?"

"I've already told your teachers that we have to leave. You're excused."

"Really? Yay!" She said excitedly, even doing unnecessary jumping.

Yusa, Takajou, Nao, Yuu and Ayumi were at the front gate of the school, waiting for the three, as per Shunsuke's orders. Ayumi had seen a butterfly passed by so she chased it. After a few seconds of having fun, Medoki, Maedomari and Shichino arrived. "Yo," greeted the blonde. "He said he's going to discuss something about the recent Fall of Charlotte. Let's go," he ended.

"Figured," commented Nao, almost as if shrugging.

"Brilliant as always, aren't you, Nao-chan?" Medoki asked, smiling at her.

 _What is this now?_ Yuu asked himself, a tired looking expression was on his face.

"Before we go there, I have one question," started Maedomari. "Well..," a sweat drop was seen at the side of his forehead. "I was wondering how the eight of us would fit inside the car; it's limited to five people."

"Shunsuke's little brother could stay at the roof," suggested Shichino.

 _Brilliant idea_ , said Yuu to himself sarcastically.

"You're not helping, Shichino," said Medoki.

"Well, I could just use my Breakneck Movement to keep track of everyone. Anyone else taking the ride?" Suggested Takajou.

Yusa had nervous sweats on her forehead, eyes widened comically. "I...don't think that's necessary, Takajou-san..."

"Since he is the most important," started Nao, talking about Yuu now. "Pertaining about what happened last year, himself plundering all the abilities around the world and eventually turning into a God, he should be together with the three of you. Take Ayumi-chan."

Medoki looked at Shichino, Shichino doing the same to Maedomari.

"Y'know, this will be lotta easier if you and Medoki didn't come with me," complained the blonde male.

"Is that complaint really for this kind of time? Seriously, Shichino," annoyed, Medoki said.

"Bah," replied the other, having equal feelings towards the pink-haired latter.

"We could take Nao-chan's suggestion. But," glancing at the other, Medoki continued. "How about the three of you?"

"I'm pretty sure foreigners won't come after us since we don't have the ability to get other people's powers. We will keep an eye in the surroundings; don't worry about us," cleared Nao.

Even though worried, the three nodded, finally getting a result in the discussion they did. "Let's go," said Shichino, Medoki and Maedomari following. Ayumi went ahead, Yuu still couldn't just leave Nao alone. Before, she was  _just_ a friend. Now, she's his girlfriend, the more reason why Yuu couldn't leave without her.

_I can't do this._

Maroon hues stared at Nao for a few seconds, his fist clenching. He wanted to stay with her, but her statement was correct.  _She's always been right... I've trusted her before, I should do it again too. Nao, please be safe._  From there, Yuu rode the noir-coloured car being driven by Shichino.

"Well, then. Let's go before it gets dark."

"Wait a minute," halted Takajou, words still polite. "I just want to check if my intuitions are correct. Please wait for me here," he lowered his knees then charged forward. Strong winds were quickly felt, Yusa was left dumbfounded--it always happens as if she hadn't known of Takajou's ability.

And then...

Takajou appeared in the same spot he left seconds ago. "I was right, Tomori-san, Yusa-san. I can now control my ability. Apparently, it turned to something  _better_."

"I can tell. You got no bruises everywhere," said Nao, not surprised.

Yusa clapped once. "That's good to hear, Takajou-san!"

"Shall we give the ride a try? I'm pretty sure I can carry both of you and be that fast."

Comically, Nao glanced at the side. "I'm not surprised. You're a muscle freak after all."

"Can we stop with the insults?!" Replied Takajou in a comical manner.

"Well, if that could help us get to the quarters easier, then we could take the ride. It's better than walking from here to our way there. Not to mention the upwards path we have to walk through after arriving there with a vehicle."

"Ehhhh??" Confused, Yusa replied. "What ar-"

"Takajou offering himself to be a human car. Hop in," invited Nao, who appeared to be enjoying this little childlike game.

Without choice at all, Yusa climbed behind Takajou. In mere seconds, he began executing his old, but stronger power.

They could barely see what was around; but Nao being a fan of high and fast rides, it was pretty easy for her endure. Honestly, she was enjoying it. They took a few turns; Takajou could really control his ability now. "Man, this is convenient!" Said Nao, big smile was on her lips.

"Glad to hear that."

On the other side, Yusa's eyes turned into spiral ones, pretty obvious she had gotten dizzy. "~~~"

"Hang on, Yusa-san. We're almost there."

It was 6:50:00 in their watches.

\---

Time of arrival: 6:50:02PM.

Yusa brought her cellular phone from her pockets and checked the time; it had been thirty minutes already since they arrived in the destination. There wasn't any traffic around the place so they should be getting around easily. From not afar of where they were waiting, footsteps made against the grasses were heard, sign that people are approaching.

Yuu, Ayumi, Shichino, Maedomari and Medoki went out from the vehicle. Since the path upwards was and still is stiff, they had no choice but to travel it on foot. They left the black car resting at the side and then made their way upwards.

As soon as they did...

"Hello!" Greeted Yusa with her usual energy, her hand waving at them. "We've been here waiting for thirty minutes now! I was really wondering what happened to you guys," she frowned worriedly.

"Eh?!" Exclaimed Yuu, surprised to find out that those people who made their way here on foot--from Hoshi no Umi to the hidden base--arrived first than those who were in the car. He somehow frantically checked the time. They left at 6:50, it's 7:22PM already. "You traveled for just two seconds?! How--"

"Teleportation."

 _I should have figured that out._ The lad slouched comically, blue blushes were on the side of his forehead. A few seconds after, sudden realisation came into his mind. "When did you find out that your Breakneck Movement turned into Teleportation?"

"30 minutes and 2 seconds ago. Meaning, the moment we left the school. This is probably the effect of Charlotte's dust."

"It's just that Shichino drives so slow," teased Medoki, chuckling after.

"Wh-What the hell?! Well, sorry for considering the safety of my passengers."

"You're too serious, Shichino. She was just joking," smiled Maedomari. "Well, let's go and meet Shunsuke-san."

"Yay, we're going to see Shun-oniichan again!" Excitedly said Ayumi.

"Soon, Ayumi," commented Yuu.

And they made their way inside the quarters.


	8. New Mission

Everyone made their way inside the room where Shichino and his friends left Shunsuke an hour ago--it was the same room when Yuu first met his big brother. As soon as the doorknob clicked open, Shunsuke's eyes were pinned at the door. Even if he couldn't see them, he still wanted to greet them warmly.

"Welcome back, everyone," he said, a smile was on his lips. "Well, then. Let's get it started!" The smile he had quickly went off, as if what he's about to say wasn't a good news at all. "At that moment the sparkling dusts happened in your graduation, it was actually all over the world, as our research facility mentioned. It means, more people would be having their powers back, or develop them."

"So, meaning, Iori-chan's ability was caused by the dusts?" Confirmed Nao.

"You've got it, Nao-chan," replied Shunsuke, left eye was in a wink, right hand's pointer finger was at the lass. "And since we're already talking about powers..."

 _When did we not talk about that, anyway?_ Thought Yuu, comical dumbfounded facial expression was made by the lad.

"According to Tsutsumiuchi-san, powers around the world aren't repeated. Meaning, you cannot find Plunder on another person. One person wields one power. Once the vaccine is ready, we will start hunting wielders as soon as possible. That would be all; for now, just continue  _enrolling_ ability users in Hoshi no Umi Academy. This is the safest place we have for them. They can't leave even after graduation or puberty, unless the vaccine is ready," his hand ran on Nao's face, touching it up to her head and petted her. Since he couldn't see  _well_ , that was the only thing he know to be able to touch people in the right places.

However, lately...

Sitting on an empty bench at the rooftop, his mind wandered aimlessly. The soft touches of the wind released from the west weren't able to help him be bothered, at least. His hair, being tugged by mother nature, danced along as if problems in life weren't being encountered in the past few days.

 _I've been seeing images of Kumagami alive... It has been a year; I should be over this._ Shunsuke placed both of his hands on his head, close to ruffling them in annoyance, but it stayed there, blank eyes on the floor.  _I should be seeing nothing but pitch-black. But why can I see tints of light?_ He moved his hands to his knees, his elbows aiding them. Shunsuke looked at his palms, only to see blurred images of the figure he was looking at.  _Is this the effect of the dust?_

"Nii-san," a familiar voice echoed in his ears, which definitely made him snap out of his thoughts and to reality.

"Yuu, what-," his words stopped. As soon as he turned to face his little brother, images began showing again.  _I could see maroon eyes..._ Shunsuke squinted.  _Probably my mind playing around me._ From there, the older one tried to act as normal as he could. "What is it?"

"Well," the younger one glanced at the side, as if avoiding his brother's blank gazes. "You've been acting strange. Did something happen?"

"Were you able to find out your new power?" Was what Shunsuke replied. He changed the topic to divert Yuu's attention away from him.

The question surprised the other. "About that, well... I didn't feel anything weird when the dusts were released so I didn't try finding out."

"How about you try now and see how strong you've become?"

"Sure. I can do that," Yuu turned his back, about to go to the grounds to start finding out his power, but was halted when Shunsuke called him.

"Yuu," he started. "There's actually a power user near us. Let him join Hoshi no Umi; he's in the club in the red light district."

"Club?!" Yuu flinched, face was covered in pink tints.  _Of all places?!_

"Yes, club," Shunsuke pretended he couldn't see the path to Yuu by moving his stick on the floor and then swung his arm behind his little brother. "You'd enjoy it there while finding the wielder. Be sure not to let Nao-chan see you," then he playfully winked. He was obviously making fun of his flustered brother. "Good luck."

"Eh...," he said rather disappointingly, making the face he did when he first heard the nickname 'one-eyed Shinigami' people of the world started to call him.

\---

"Yeah, one of the clubs in the red light district."

"Ooh! That's amazing!" Commented Nao; her feet were on the table, her hand raising her video camera in the air. Even if she said it was amazing, her facial expression didn't change a bit. "Let's go and find that power user, then. Shunsuke-san didn't say anything about the power he holds, but I'm pretty sure we could tell who has it."

"I could come but my manager just called and is looking for me," said Yusa sadly, a drop of sweat was drawn at the side of her temple. "I'm really sorry! I'll help next time!"

"Understandable," cheaply replied Nao. "Do your business, we'll do ours. Let's go!" From a distance, Yusa heard Takajou complain. That little complain made her...adore Takajou more. Only a soft smile carved on her lips. "Take care, everyone," she said, almost in a mumble.

"But I want to go with Yusarin!" He insisted, fanboying right after. Takajou began reciting Yusa's album from first release up to recent, the shows she was in, the events, the number of concerts--almost everything, until Nao shouted at him.

"Disgusting! Don't forget the sole purpose why you're here, muscle freak!"

"Hey, hey. That's enough," said Yuu. He'd normally say something in mind about a student council president being such a role model, but he already had accepted Nao's everything so that wasn't really a problem. More like, things like this are pretty much normal now.

"Name-calling wasn't necessary!" Retorted Takajou politely, air coming out from his nose comically.

Upon hearing more, Yusa just chuckled, adoringly looking at Takajou.

Takajou looked behind him, feeling that someone was staring. He was right. The lad waved his hand towards the female blonde, saying his temporary goodbye. Yusa returned the gesture, smiling gently at him. This time, directly.


	9. Red Light District

Not from afar were sounds which were obviously from the club houses in line in the Red Light District. There were lots of lasses walking around the street, wearing the sexiest outfit they could. Some were outside only to smoke. One of the females standing outside the mouth of the club's door suddenly called for Takajou. "A young man like you can be a real man right now," obviously, she was being flirtatious around him.

"I get your point but my loyalty only extends to the student council and its affiliates--especially, Yusa-san!"

The woman smirked, eyes landing at the seemingly quiet Yuu. "How about him? He's cute; he'll get a lot of money just because of that beautiful face."

 _Did she just tell me I should be a male pornstar?!_ "No, thanks," flat-out rejected Yuu.

However, the woman took steps nearer the lad she's trying to get. She held his wrist gently and passionately, then led him inside the club.

"Wha-?!"

"Don't complain; just come. You'll like it here," winked the older female.

 _Great._ He told himself, sarcastic. Yuu looked behind, only to see Nao and Takajou walking after him.  _They're not going to stop her?! Really great._

Video camera moved around the place, making sure they captured every corner of the amenity. The owner and the staff didn't bother of their place being filmed since Red Light District is legal in Japan. "Wow, so this is what a club looks like! Amazing!" Said Nao, eyes still at the surroundings. Even if she had seen this in the papers and articles, it still amazed her upon seeing a real one.

_Is this really the time to be amazed?_

There were almost-naked women on dancing on the stage, others with the pole. There were girls in bikinis sitting on the lap of their male customers, almost in every corner of the club.  _This is a strip club! Not a club! Well, it's in the Red Light District, anyway. Even so! Nii-san could have said so! Now, where is this woman taking me?_

She made Yuu sit on an empty chair, the woman sitting next to him. From the side view of his eyes, he saw Nao being dragged by another handsome man, age ranging in that of a high school student's. Yuu tried to go but the woman locked her legs on top of his lap, hand moving around Yuu's body in a seductive manner, face coming closer to his.

Even if his hormones were reacting, face in red, his eyes were still locked on his girlfriend.

_What are they going to do with Nao?! I have to get out here!_

Yuu then continued struggling himself off secretly, just so the woman wouldn't notice the rudeness.

_If I'd end up doing_ _this_ _, I might as well just do it with Nao!_

"Nao?" Slightly surprised, the female asked. "Is she the girl you were with?"

_She heard me?!_

"Of course, I did. Thanks to that man's abilities," she said, pointing at the guy sitting next to Nao. "He has the ability to transmit to someone--a particular person, group or everyone around you, the current dirty thought or thoughts you have and the sentence that follows that certain thought. Thoughts will only be transmitted if you managed to make an eye-contact with him. He's just feeling nice today because he transmitted your thought only to me," the woman smirked. "What if the thought gets to be transmitted to Nao-chan? Hm?"

_Only dirty thoughts? I knew that was a defective power! Wait... Did Nao already know about...?_

\---

"You're such a hottie," the man spoke, seductively running his fingers on Nao's jaw line. "If your boyfriend brought you here, he's such a cheapskate."

"We actually came here for you."

"Oh, for me? Isn't that sweet?" The man let out a cheshire grin, now pulling Nao's head closer to his for a kiss. However, Nao was doing nothing to stop him; just her usual facial expression. "I didn't know you'll personally come here just to replace your boyfriend for me."

 _Nao!_ Struggled Yuu.  _That bastard!_

"We would like you to join Hoshi no Umi Academy. A private school. The scholarship is ready, your parents' permissions were already given, only yourself being present in the school is the only thing we need."

The kiss was halted. Blinking twice, the man made a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"We're doing this only for those people who have wielded an ability and those who are most likely be able to develop a certain power because of their connection to their siblings. Hoshi no Umi is the safest place you can go; you cannot get out easily, of course. We have provided big apartments where students can stay until puberty. However, believing that it was over last year, the scientists, who take people with abilities as an experiment or subject for their future researches, spread a medicine in the outer space. A medicine that won't let a child get rid of his power easily, even after reaching puberty. Charlotte, the heavenly body which sparkled dusts in the air thirteen years ago, had spread them again a few days ago. Explains why you regained your power. We're here to save the likes of you from being caught by the scientists around Japan, dressed in casual clothes to disguise themselves as normal people. We're here to stop people like  _you_ who abuse their abilities and use them in the right."

The man swung his arm behind his chair, left leg was on top of his right. "If everything's already fixed, I guess there's nothing wrong in taking the offer. After all, I'd get enough kickback from my parents from the tuitions I have to pay," he shrugged. "It's better that way," sighed the lad. "Also, if I get to see you everyday-"

"Shut up!" A kick from Nao's left foot was delivered right in his stomach.

Right after that, a loud explosion of things was made outside the club. No doubt that was Takajou escaping the hands of the females surrounding him. People looked at the direction where it came from, only to reveal a Takajou standing normally at the side of the door.  _I will only give this part of me to Yusarin!_ He told himself, adjusting his glasses as if he was thinking of the normal things.

"Disgusting!" Shouted Nao.

The man, who was recently recruited, shrugged after transmitting Takajou's dirty thought to Yuu and Nao. Yuu made no expression but his usual, comical dumbfounded face. The newest ability user still had his hand on his stomach--where Nao kicked him.

"When you come back, everything will be free!" Said the female who was with Yuu minutes ago.

"No, thanks," another flat-out rejection from the male.

"Baby~," called the new ability user, making grabby hands towards Nao as if he had been wanting to hug the lass.

"Stay away, freak!" Another kick was made, in the same spot, in the same timing. The man flipped, made spiral motion in the air until reaching a cemented wall, his head hitting first. The wall broke, the man slid down on the ground, blood sprouting from his head comically. "I'm liking you even more."

 _Disgusting, indeed._ Yuu told himself and sighed.


	10. Marionette

There were few attempts of hugs and kisses, only to be returned with a kick or a punch. It wasn't the sweetest thing for him, but seeing Nao give him these kinds of responses made him think that she still cares.  _Or not._ The teen stopped for a second, and then continued doing his attempts again, same responses were given.

 _That's really disgusting._  Yuu told himself. He eyed the latter whilst they were making their ways back to the council.  _Yeah, you better stay off. She has a boyfriend, you've known that._ Surprisingly, the man--as if  _not_ on his own--quite distanced himself.  _Eh? Did he hear me or...?_

"Oh? Finally getting tired, I see," commented Nao, facial expression had no change.

"No, not really. My... My body moved on its own, distancing myself from you," he said, then glanced at Yuu.

"What are you looking at? I don't have-"

The man moved farther this time, still not on his own.

"It wasn't me!" Cluelessly replied the Plunder user.  _Could it be...?_ "Let me give it a try. Takajou, I trust you on this."

"Sure thing, Otosaka-san," then freely let himself be controlled.

_Move five steps north._

Surprisingly, Takajou moved five steps north. "I must say. Lately, I have the feeling people around me use me as a test subject for their leveled up powers," he said, sweatdropping. "It isn't that I'm complaining; I just realised-"

"It took you so long to figure out," replied Nao, not really denying most part of his statement.

 _She's a devil indeed!_ Letting this go, Takajou looked at his friend and blinked in question. "This seemed to be an improved version of your ability to possess people, Otosaka-san. It has no time limit; I was sure my body moved on its own. Can you give it another try, just to be sure?"

Nao crossed her arms over her chest and watch the three men figure this issue without her aid, eyebrow raised in question.

Yuu nodded; his response to Takajou's request.  _Hug this man beside me._ He said to himself, purporting to their newly-made  _friend_.

Takajou, with such unexplainable behaviour, ran towards their new friend and hugged him. "Whoa! I can't remove the hug even if I want to!" Face turning into a comical, rather perverted expression, the breakneck movement user drooled and said, "Otosaka-san, can you do this again once Yusarin is around?"

 _What the h-_  That was Yuu's cue to stop. Takajou's arms released the latter, their friend dusting himself off as if he was really covered with dust.

"Man, I didn't know that was your hidden desire," the new guy said.

"Excuse me. But my love only extends to Yusarin," reasoned the lad out. "Now that I've seen you clearly, what was your name again? I am Takajou Joujirou; it's such a pleasure to meet you. Somewhat."

" _Somewhat_?" He clicked his tongue. "The name's Hiro. That's all you need to know."

"Right. From a wealthy family; does nothing but to abuse his power for the wrong," Nao said whilst a paper, lifted in a level to match the three guys' hues was shown to them. "Pretty much everything we need to know," like the usual, that was made in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm liking you even more, Nao-chan~," in an attempt to hug the lass, another kick had sent him flying across the road. People were surprised of what the sound was for, but ignored it for that was something they weren't involved in. Upon seeing it was a guy facing the wall, they completely shrugged the issue off.

\---

 _I now have the ability to control people. Not just by possessing them for five seconds, but actually control them._ Yuu, who was lying on the floor, placed his hand in front of him as if reaching for the ceiling.  _What am I becoming, really...?_ He pondered deeper. With a number of students in the rooftop taking their lunch, Yuu thought this was a good time to test his Marionette again.

There was a girl sitting beside a boy. She was slowly shaking herself, while head was downcast. Every time the guy looks away, the gal attempts to pull him in an embrace. Upon Yuu seeing this, he felt like he had to help. So he stood there, and eyed the female.

_Both arms up, closer... Closer..._

The body of the lass moved on her own; surprise was seen on her facial expression. But as soon as both of her arms wrapped the guy she likes, Yuu let go. It was better that way, for her. On her own, she placed her head over the man's shoulder. Her crush, surprised and confused, didn't mind what was happening. Instead of pushing her away like what typically happens in a confession, the male returned the embrace, even more passionately.

Slowly, the man let go from being hugged and hugging the other, stared at the girl and moved his head closer to hers, readying himself for a kiss. Though flustered, the female closed her eyes and openly readied herself to be kissed.

That was the time Yuu had to look away, blushes spread across his face.

Suddenly, Yuu disappeared and then appeared inside the school, at the spot before the door to the rooftop. "Please be careful," said Takajou, fixing his falling glasses with the use of his pointer finger. "Scientists are around; don't get yourself be caught by the cameras."

"Scientists? But aren't we safe here in this school?"

"We are. But look at this picture, it's from Udou-san."

 _Udou? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before..?_ Yuu looked at the picture and from the inside of the helicopter, there were three people looking down at the school.  _They seem...very unfriendly..._

"You have been the eye of people who had been wanting to take you or your powers with them, and use them for the wrong. We wouldn't want that to happen again, would we? Act normal when you're outside, Otosaka-kun."

"Yeah, sorry," was the only reply he did.

"I just received a news," Nao stated out from nowhere, even harshly pushing the door open just to deliver the message to the two. "Iori-chan can't move!" Then she continued, with sad, teary eyes. "Anymore."

_What?!_


	11. Losing Abilities

Yuu took a breather before Nao tilted the door knob and opened it.

 _Here goes nothing. Stay calm, Otosaka Yuu_. He told himself. Iori was a fine girl, with such energy and attitude; he couldn't hide the fact that he had grown fond of her now. And finally seeing her with a not-so-well state after a month was something he felt like he would be surprised of.

"Are you ready?" Checked Nao. She had been protecting the latter, that she hadn't known and/or aware of.

Only a nod was the male's reply. Even if he nodded, he was still unsure.

Finally, Nao tilted the door open. It revealed a blonde little girl lying on a white-sheeted fluffy hospital bed. She looked like she was pinned on it, but there were no wires or ropes holding her. Iori was talking to Honoka; her head was supposedly tilted to the side to see her best friend, but it wasn't. She couldn't move. At all. Though even if in that state, Iori was still smiling.

And even if she was, it still delivered a striking pain in their hearts. Even more painful.

"Tomori-san!" Called Honoka in excitement, waving her hand in the air as a greeting.

"Tomori-san is here?" Iori asked. There was a frown carved on her lips for a second but then was removed, exchanging it with a bright smile. "Hello, Tomori-san! It's been a long time since you visited me! Is school taking you in?" As she spoke, her head didn't tilt to the direction where Nao was; she couldn't move it. All she could do was speak, her head and eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Not much, really. We're supposedly going in universities now but since our powers have returned, we couldn't just sit there and enjoy our lives as students. We were told to stay in Hoshi no Umi until our power disappears. That means, we still will be staying in the school's student council," explained Nao. She petted the little girl's head, removing the strands of her untied hair off her face.

"I see. Pretty tough, huh," there was a second pause until she decided to ask again. "Are you with nii-chan?"

 _Nice. Able to tell that I'm around. That could have grown in her because of her state._ Yuu composed himself, took another breather and told himself to move a step towards the lass.

_"How long are you gonna stand there?"_

_Oh, right. Mind rea-- "I mean, yeah. I'm coming."_

The lad took steps now, giving her his most  _bright_ greeting. "Yo! how's everything?" He couldn't ask how she was, or how she had been these past few days. Yuu knew that would make her feel bad, and would make her remember her state.

"P-Pretty good!..," she replied with a completely fake happiness. Not long ago, the lass began sniffing.

The three looked at the direction where the sniffing could be heard. Witnessing this only made them frown or avoid Iori's gazes. They couldn't do  _anything_.

\---

As they return to Hoshi no Umi, Yuu couldn't contain it anymore, he began asking Nao something important. "Nao," he took a sigh before continuing. "Is there a cure for Iori?"

She shook her head, sadness still lingering in her.

"Tomori-san,"called Takajou who just appeared before them. Yuu was surprised and was taken aback, but he managed to recompose himself after a few seconds. "There is actually a cure for Iori-san. I believe you have to make it yourselves to get it."

The platinum blonde blinked in surprise. "There is?"

A determined look was given to Takajou from both Nao and Yuu, for they wanted to cure her before the time ends. Takajou only nodded as his response of agreement, then led them back to the headquarters.

_As both Nao and Yuu went outside Iori's room, Honoka leading them, they stopped and turned to the smallest lass. The platinum blonde leveled her and stared in her eyes. "Honoka-chan," she started. "How many months will Iori last, according to her doctor?"_

_"She..," Honoka tried her best to not let her tears fall from the brim of her hues whilst replying to the older female. "For another week, Tomori-san..."_

_"Alright. Take care of her."_

_"Tomori-san..," she called before they were able to turn away from her. "I-Is there a way for her to continue living..?"_

_Only a frown was the lass' response._

"Shunsuke-san," called Maedomari whilst Takajou, Nao and Yuu were walking behind him.

With his usual smile, the purple-haired male glanced at the direction where he felt the three were standing. "You guys should be in school; you are too early to be in here," he joked.

"We just graduated, Shunsuke-niichan," said Yuu with a comical dumbfounded look on his face.

They heard small chuckles before he continued. "So, what brings you here?"

"We want to ask how we could obtain the cure for Iori. She can only last for a month, so we have to move as soon as possible," explained Yuu. Nao was just looking and listening at the brothers, as well as Takajou.

Shunsuke's facial expression didn't change at all, he only calmly looked at them. "The cure lies...in Furuki-san's home."

_Furuki-san?!_


	12. Family

_I wanted to ask why Furuki-san holds the cure for Iori. But at the same time, I know I shouldn't._ Yuu looked at his wristwatch.  _Three more hours..._

Three knocks had been delivered on Furuki's wooden door. Thinking it was his wife, the dark blue-haired man quickly went to it. As soon as he opened it, he was left in surprise. Furuki didn't know if he was to close the door or not.

After what had happened in Yuu's case, they never met again. And now in this situation, quite unfortunate for him, he felt like he somehow have to deal with.

"It's been a long time isn't it, Furuki-san?" He carved a smile on his face.

"S-Shunsuke-sa..n..," snapping out of his surprise, Furuki began defending himself. "I didn't mean to leave him back then! I..!"

"Don't worry about it, Furuki-san," sighed a younger lad. "It wasn't your fault; we're completely blackmailed back then. The important thing is I'm alive, right?"

"Yeah, but..," a deeper frown was drawn on his face. "What about Kumagami-san..?"

Everyone avoided Furuki's gazes, their brows narrowed in sadness.

"I-I see... If I didn't do all those, Kumagami-san could have-"

"Furuki-san," interrupted Shunsuke. "I'm sure Kumagami had forgiven you already," he looked up at Furuki with his usual smile. "He did understand why you did it, anyway," explained the lad further. "If you wouldn't mind, we would like to talk to you about something important."

"Important?"

\---

Everyone sat on their fluffy sofa whilst they prepared themselves to listen to their conversation. Nao and Yuu kept giving each other conversational glances, enough for the people around them to tell that something was probably up.

Furuki handed a bottle of medicine to Yuu. "It's the cure for Iori-chan's inability to move. That is a medicine my ancestors made. Being unable to move was a heredity in the clan. With that, they made the cure themselves. I hope it works for her."

A vivid, happy smile was drawn on Yuu's lips as of immediately getting hold of the medicine. "Thank you, Furuki-san!" Quickly, he shifted his gaze to his girlfriend. "Let's go and cure her!"

Nao only smiled in agreement.

The two skipped away, leaving Shunsuke and Takajou in Furuki's care, which they didn't think of that much. The gentlemen let the two be, for they know Iori better.

Locating Furuki's whereabouts hadn't been that easy for the group. It took them roughly six days to finally see him when he fled from his old home  
to find a new one after what happened between him, Kumagami and Yuu.

As soon as the two stepped out from the amenity, Nao looked up at her boyfriend. "How many hours left?"

The lad looked at his wristwatch. "Three hours."

With furrowed brows, Nao went back inside.

"Nao?! Hey!"

However, Yuu's shouts didn't lead him to anywhere. Leaving him there with no choice, he followed the tracks of his girlfriend.

The door opened with a thud, people inside were alerted. All of their eyes were on the platinum blonde lass whilst waiting for her to speak. "..?"

"Takajou," called Nao as she walked towards him and dragged him by the collar.

"Wh, what seems to be-," tried the latter to speak in between his breath. "Tomori-san?!"

The door closed, leaving the others speachless. Furuki looked at Shunsuke. Though he was unsure of what to say, he still managed to say a few words regarding the recent scene. "Will he be alright..?"

Shunsuke let out a short chuckle. "It's normal."

 _Normal..?_ Only a sweat drop on the side of his temple came visible as his response to Shunsuke's statement.

\---

Takajou's pants and incomplete complaints echoed on the road, until Nao finally let go of his collar. "We need your ability to help us get to the hospital before the alotted time ends. If we're going to commute, we might not make it in time."

 _So that was it, huh?_ Asked Yuu to himself.  _She could have said so..._

The teleport user fixed the location of his eyeglasses using his pointer finger. "I'll be glad to be of help,"  _but please let Yusarin see me!_

With a blink of an eye, the three were now standing in front of the hospital where Iori sure was located. They climbed down from his ever-so-strong friend, Takajou, and went inside the amenity in a hurry. Along with the sound of their pants as they hurried inside was their heavy steps.

"We are Iori Sekiguchi's visitors. May we know her room number?"

"Sekiguchi-san is in room 209."

"Thank you very much."

Nao and Yuu already know her room number; asking it again was their way of not being rude, also just as Takajou knows. As soon as they received the nurse's response, the three headed to the second floor.

Tilting the door knob open, Honoka nor Iori was inside at all.

_Where did they..?_

A nurse, who they seemed to had stumbled before, was standing before the door as well. Iori's hood and other personal things of the lass were on the arms of her caretaker. "Aren't you guys Iori-chan's visitor?"

They nodded in unison.

She looked down in a frown, obviously sad. "She's...gone."

_Gone?!_

"W-What do you mean "gone"? She was just-"

"It is as I say. I see no reason joking about a person's death," the nurse sighed. "Poor little girl. She was so energetic..."

Nao was close to crying, but she did her best not to. The lass shifted her gazes towards the staff, and asked her a question. "Where is Iori-chan?"

"She was delivered to room 127."

"Thank you," nodded Nao, then they went off.

When they arrived, they saw in their own eyes the lifeless body of the person they were trying to save. Both Nao and Yuu shed tears in silence, Takajou looking down to avoid the sad atmosphere at the very least.

The powder of cure Yuu was holding caught his attention. "At least..," he mumbled. "Let me deliver this to her..." Without awaiting for Nao's command like the usual, Yuu sprinkled the powder over Iori's lifeless body. They waited for a bit to see if her body would react, but to no avail. Iori is gone.

"Let's go," said the maroon-eyed male.

All of them left the room. Unfortunate that they didn't notice the small movement of her fingers.

 


	13. Return

"Pooh," Shunsuke called, laughing to himself after giving Kumagami such a nickname. Gladly, the brown-haired male didn't oppose his best friend's idea at all.

_?!_

Yuu's big brother was in deep puzzle as he had slowly seen Kumagami walk away.  _No. Why are you leaving, Pooh?_  The lad tried to extend his arm to reach him, but he was getting farther and farther.  _Kumagami?!_

The other laughed, then reached for his best friend's arm. "Why do you look so worried, Shunsuke? I'm just right here; I was never dead."

_Dead?_

Quite forcefully, Shunsuke laughed. "What do you mean you're never dead? You never are! Stop joking about-" his words had been paused upon remembering what had happened to him in the abandoned factory before. "No... You're not..."

"Yeah," nodded Kumagami. "I'm not dead yet."

Shunsuke woke up from his nightmare, quite not sure if it was to be even considered a nightmare. He wiped his sweats away whilst trying to catch his breath. The latter sat up at the edge of his bed, right palm on his face.  _My head hurts..._ The purple-haired male looked in front of him; small images of his flooring had been forming.  _This can't be! I knew that when I overuse my ability, I won't be able to see anything anymore. I accepted it openly. But, what is this...?_

It was still dawn, but to wipe off the problems he had been experiencing, he decided to go underground and speak to the scientists working themselves off to find the perfect vaccine to cure people possessing a certain power. "News, Tsutsumiuchi-san?"

"Ah, Shunsuke," uttered the old man. "The fall of Charlotte still lies at the outer space. Magnetic field disruptions are still happening; Halley's Comet is about to arrive."

"Halley's?!" Repeated Shunsuke in surprise. "It is indeed possible that Charlotte and the Halley's are...?"

Tsutsumiuchi nodded in agreement. "Yes, they will. So we have to act fast, create the vaccine, and lure Charlotte away. If we can't make it on time, a part of Earth will be destroyed by its next fall, together with Halley's. For now, Halley's direction as seen in the satellite hasn't changed at all."

Shunsuke only sighed. "I see. You've worked enough for today, Tsutsumiuchi-san. You should take a rest, and do shifts."

"Thank you, Shunsuke. I shall be awake after three hours," replied the man.

The younger lad smiled. "Yes. Thank you for your hard work."

Sun had completely risen by the time Shunsuke went to the rooftop of the building to freshen up his thoughts--what has been happening to him, the possibilities of Kumagami being alive, his eyesight returning, the comets clashing--but it was halted when footsteps were heard not afar from where he was.

"Shunsuke-niisan!"

Upon recognising the voice, he quickly turned to him.  _Yuu? I can see him... His maroon but covered eyes, brown hair, pale pants, white shirt, brown shoes... I can't believe this really is happening._

"Nii-san?" Called Yuu again, voice in a worry.

_?!_

"Sorry, what did you just say?" The older male tried to reconfirm, palm mentally delivered against his head again. He had been dealing on such great issues right now, not even thinking he could handle more.

"We've figured out Yusa's leveled ability."

"What does it do?" Questioned Shunsuke.

_The long-haired blonde idol was about to leave the hospital where she also visited the rumoured Iori who was sick, but she was minutes late. Sapphire hues delivered itself on the pack of lunch she cooked personally for Iori, grip went tighter._

_"Maybe, if I have arrived sooner..." The lass' attention dropped onto another patient enduring the pain he had been feeling. His eyes were clamped tight, hands crumpled close as if he was ready to punch whoever gets close to him._

_I want to help people too... I want to cure them. I want to-_

_Blue eyes landed at the cemetery resting just a block away from where she was. Atop one of the tombstones was a man, obviously one that was a ghost because of its ability to float--he wasn't touching the ground, not at all. With a mixed feeling of curiosity and of wanting to help people in need, Yusa immediately went to the older entity._

_Before words could be released by the female, the man had already spoken. Surprisingly, she could hear him. "You, little lady over there, you can see me, right? Help me out...," weariness could be felt, but the idol only continued listening. "I want to see my family for the last time, and give them a proper goodbye. Would you allow me to use your body as a medium?"_

_Yusa clenched her fists for a bit before looking up at the man and nodding. Sapphire hues were immediately covered, clamping them rather tightly. To her surprise, she wasn't unconscious like she was when her sister, Misa, took over of her. "It's amazing...!" The female uttered to herself. "I can actually control souls! Wow~"_

_Yusa then continued following the path where the dead's family was located._

"It seems...," started Shunsuke. "...that she can now control the dead possessing her body, retains memories of what had happened, and remains conscious of what was happening. It was completely different from before. Surely, it was the work of Charlotte's dust," he heaved a deep sigh before continuing. "She also has the ability to revive the dead...in exchange of her life. Make sure she wouldn't use the power in mistake."

"Yuu!" Called Nao, interrupting the Otousaka brothers' conversation. "Iori-chan... Iori-chan is alive!"

_Eh?!_

Without hesitations, Yuu walked off with Nao to see if Iori was indeed alive. Shunsuke wanted to follow them, but it would be too obvious that his eyesight was returning, they shouldn't know yet until he was sure of it.

The purple-haired male let the two go off before he decided walking on his own, to Kumagami's grave. He pulled his rod off the ground, and continued walking with utmost certainty he wouldn't fall or trip.

 _Kumagami, what's happening to me?_ It had been half an hour since Shunsuke arrived at the grave of his best friend. Whilst he was in deep ponder, he noticed that the grave was covered with dusts, seemed like it was opened from the inside.

_Kumagami?!_


	14. Telekinesis

"Shichino, stop slacking off and help me out!" It was a complaint coming from Medoki whilst she did her best to carry loads of furniture to their proper places.

Her blonde male friend only sat on the sofa she moved, right leg crossed over his knee. "I'm tired. Give me a break."

Across him, Medoki sat on an empty fluffy chair and stared at the other.  _If only I can move those furnitures without Shichino's help!_ After a few seconds, his sofa elevated, moving at the corner of the room where it should be positioned.

"O-Oi!" Protested Shichino, but Medoki didn't pay him any attention until the item landed on its place. His hues grew wide in surprised. Albeit in the said state, the lad managed to utter a word. "T...Telekinesis...?"

Shortly, Medoki snapped back to reality, eyes glancing at her male friend. "What are you talking of about now?"

"Telekinesis!" Repeated Shichino. He pointed directly at the lass. "You just moved my chair and me here! It's Charlotte's dust! If you don't want to believe me, do it again yourself!" His orbs looked around the place to find another furniture, and gladly, there was another sofa to be fixed. "That one!" In panic, he moved his pointer finger towards the item and said, "Move that chair using your mind!"

Medoki looked at the direction Shichino told her, and made the chair float. "I... I really am doing it!" However, as soon as she gently dropped it in place, she turned at Shichino once again. "But, it sure does drain a lot of energy!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen Maedomari's. I wonder how his leveled up ability like," muttered the blonde under his breath.

The salmon-haired female was about to open her mouth to speak until Shuunsuke began almost kicking the door open, his pants echoed around the place. "Medoki, Shichino...!" It was interrupted when the maize-haired latter expressed his comments.

"Is there something wrong about your eyes, Shuunsuke-san? They look clear," his digits scanned the older male, only to speak out what he had noticed. "Where's your cane?"

"...!"  _Ah-- In my haste, I left it on Kumagami's... They also noticed my eyes. However, now is not the time to be talking about me._ "Medoki, Shichino," called their leader again. "Kumagami's gone."

"Gone?" Repeated Medoki. "What do you mean gone? Because if what I'm thinking is the one you have in mind, he's been long gone now."

"No," retorted Yuu's big brother which surprised both of his friends. "Kumagami's gone from his grave. He's not there!"

"Eh?!"

\---

Both Yuu and Nao ran towards the hospital where they last saw Iori's body, and the powder of cure they left with her. Taken aback, Iori wasn't where she was supposedly been buried. Two pairs of windows darted themselves around, only to find none.  _She's supposedly in here, room 127. Where did they take their body?_ Yuu asked himself.

Orbs grew wider when Nao clearly heard what Yuu just said.  _"I heard you."_

_"Heard...?"_

The lovebirds turned to the right--a possible direction that they suspected where the only person who carried such an ability was standing.

She was there; Iori Sekiguchi.

They weren't mistaken, but the surprise in their facial expressions were undeniably visible. Yuu had small round tears at the brim of his eyes, whilst his girlfriend only formed a smile of relief on her lips. "Welcome back, Iori-chan," greeted the platinum blonde lass, that carved smile on her lips was unwavering.

The younger lass returned the smile, eyes were slightly teary. "Mhm! Thank you, Tomori-san! Ah--," the little one paused for a bit, shaking her head in an unfavourable manner. "No," the girl disagreed with her own words, then continued. "Nee-chan!" Chuckling, she corrected herself. With her usual energy, she turned to the maroon-haired big brother of hers. "I'm back, nii-chan!"

Yuu answered her by smiling first and saying, "Yeah, welcome back!"

Before they could continue such a reunion, Nao's phone began ringing, so as Yuu's. Curious, both pulled their cellular phones from their pockets, answered the call, and somewhat left the little girl in question.

"Maedomari-san?" Replied the female, facial expression reverted to its usual. "We're on a group call?" Sapphire orbs glanced at her boyfriend, which was answered by giving a her a nod of agreement. "What for?" Nao's brows furrowed in curiosity, feeling that something serious was about to be relieved.

A sigh was made by the teen first before finally getting himself to speak to them. "Kumagami-san... Shuunsuke-san went to Kumagami-san's grave earlier, but he found no corpse of him there. The grave, he believed, was opened from under. Meaning, Kumagami-san...," the young lad clutched his phone tighter, not even he himself was able to decipher everything that has been happening.

"Could this be...," Nao paused for a bit, Yuu turning to her as she did.

On the other line, Maedomari continued talking. "However so, we need you guys back in the quarters. Please do take Sekiguchi-san here too, we cannot take her off from our sights. Scientists are still on their way to find and make use of people with abilities, now that some had gained a stronger version of their current one. I'm afraid they'll use her for further experiments they're going to be conducting. It would be better to be safe."

"How about Iori-chan and Honoka-chan's parents, Maedomari-san?"

"Hiro, the new member of the group, had already given them a call and visited them," explained the bluish black-haired male further.

_"Takajou isn't here, so our travel would take time. We should get going."_

"Alright," replied Yuu as he heard what Nao just intentionally told him.

Iori remained looking at them with a facial expression full of questions, head titled slightly to the side, eyes blinking in wonder.

Nao dropped the call after giving the other a message of appreciation and went towards the little girl, sat on the floor by leveling her small height, and giving her shoulder a tap. Her usual smile--which looked forced to some of her schoolmates--was flashed towards the light brown-haired female. "Iori-chan, we'll take you to somewhere safe, is that okay?"

Being the people she had looked up to ever since they met, Iori nodded at Nao's question. "But I have to tell my parents and Honoka-chan first.

"It has already been taken care of," replied Nao.

"If that's so, then it's okay!" Answered the little girl with her usual cheerful tone.

The female high school student turned to her boyfriend this time, giving him a nod as her cue that it was time to leave. It was returned, and the three of them had begun drawing their path back to the quarters, with an even more careful movements as though scientists had their eyes on them.


	15. Selective

Successfully, Nao--together with Yuu and Iori--had returned safely in the headquarters Shunsuke and his friends built for non-ordinary people like them.

"Nao-chan, Yuu," called Shunsuke, intentionally not greeting them because of the urgent matter they had to discuss as soon as time would permit. "And Iori-chan," eyes then glanced onto his other friends, brows furrowing in determination. "We will be conducting a wide area search for Pooh, assuming he hasn't gone far yet. Please do your utmost best to check every corner of the place you'll be visiting to make sure if he's there or not. I'll find him as well."

"But, how?" Medoki began. "With your state?" Her tone sounded with worry, her facial expression looked so as well. "At least get someone here to accompany you, Shunsuke-san."

He looked at the salmon-haired female. "Thank you for your concern, Medoki. But lately, the darkness went away, and light came slowly. First, I thought I was just imagining things, until my surroundings became blurry. I could see myself, even everyone. I have a hunch, and it's probably also the reason why Kumagami's possibly alive."

"Charlotte's dusts?" Asked Nao.

Shunsuke nodded. "To confirm, we need to find his body--dead or alive," his breathing became heavy at the thought that his best friend's dead body had been taken somewhere else. However, the way how it was dug from the inside still puzzled him. "I'd be searching at the north. Everyone, scatter."

They had all nodded in agreement as they had done Shunsuke's orders. Rejoicing upon his eyesight returning would have to wait a little latter--bigger issues matter most at this moment.

_How?_

As he was running around in hopes to spot an image of his closest friend, his head began aching. It felt like worse than a migraine; he stopped from his tracks, placed both of his palms on both sides of his forehead, teeth gritting in pain.  _What... What is happening...?!_

Certain images began flashing back in his mind.

_"My eyesight is returning?" He looked at his palm, a blur image of it had shown itself._

_Shunsuke visited Kumagami's grave--facial expression forming into full determination. "I'll get you back, Kumagami! There's no way I won't do anything, now that my sight is coming back...!"_

_Before he could step off by putting his cane forward and briefly touching the ground for aid, Shunsuke was transported at the moment Kumagami was being buried, but surprisingly, it was only him alone who was attending the ceremony. He took quite a moment to familiarise himself of the surroundings until series of shouts below had caught his attention, snapping him back to reality._

_"Let me out!"_

_Purple-coloured eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Kumagami...?"_

_"Anyone there?! I'm still alive, let me out!"_

_Deep inside him, he knew who that voice belonged to. But it was too late, no matter how he dug faster, quicker, he was deep under, only as if murmurs could be heard._

_Shunsuke cried to himself, unable to save his best friend for the second time. Now angered, the latter forced himself to reinherit his former skill, time-leaping, but now with the help of Charlotte's dust. Selective time-leaping._

_He kept coming back to the place until it lead him to where Kumagami wasn't that deeply buried yet._

_"Shunsuke! Help me out!"_

_"Wait for me!" Shouted the teen back, large hoe doing the work for him. "I'll get you out. Stay with me; don't give up!"_

_He nodded obediently, albeit the other was already full of fear; Kumagami still believed in his best friend._

_"I won't be making it in time, dig with me!" Invited Shunsuke. Even if his eyesight hadn't fully recovered yet, he could see enough to help the other._

_From under, the brown-haired male began digging using his hand. Surprisingly, the nails that were taken off when he was tortured, the wounds he received from Yui's power activating, the teeth that he had lost due to not wanting to speak when he was being interrogated, all returned normally. He kept digging, until he was fully pulled up._

_Shunsuke grabbed Kumagami's hand, both panted in tireness. They were about to laugh at each other--probably because of how fearful they looked before, or something connecting to appearing completely stupid--Shunsuke woke up from his dream._

The headaches stopped.

Both arms dropped on his side, eyes still widely opened.  _I...brought Kumagami back by doing a selective time-leap?_   _My dreams of him trying to take him back weren't of dreams! I already was doing a selective time-leap back then!_

Getting a possible hint where Kumagami had headed straight, Shunsuke began walking away from the headquarters.  _Why walk away than head straight to the quarters where safety lies?_  His questions surely would be answered if his hunch was correct.

He was about to move forward again until the figure he was searching for was standing not aloof from where he was. Brown long hair, unseen blue eyes, dirty usual male school uniform. "Ku...," Shunsuke uttered, eyes widening in surprise. "...magami...?"

\---

Phones of Yuu and Nao beeped at the same moment, making them look at each other's eyes in question. They grabbed it off from their pockets, leaving Iori with the same expression drawn all over her face.

_From: Shunsuke-niisan_

_I've found Kumagami. Return to the base._

Relieved smiles curved themselves on their lips upon receiving the good news. The platinum blonde female glanced down at Iori, her smile not removing itself from her lips. "Let's return, Iori-chan."

The little girl nodded. She didn't know nor couldn't get the grasp of what was happening, but she trusted Nao and Yuu enough to follow whatever they would tell her to do. "Is Kumagami-san an important person, nee-chan?"

"Hm...," the platinum blonde looked up for a few seconds before landing her hues back onto the little girl. "He sure is! You should see him!"

Her facial expression immediately formed in a great smile. "Mhm!" Iori agreed, as the three went ahead to return to their base.


	16. Dementia

Jaw flat on the wooden table where a huge map was pinned, feet swinging in an alternative motion, eyebrows formed in a small narrow, blue hues glanced at her male friend who had been standing against the glass window in their meeting room. It was the same window he had accidentally broken when Nao kicked him down for being 'disgusting'.

Takajou remained looking outside, intently watching the students pass by as they chatted, most probably about how their days went.

"I miss Tomori-san and Otosaka-san...," began Yusa, palm resting on the table just an inch away from her head.

The young man turned to her, blinking once at her remark. "We have been assigned to keep watch of the students here, together with Hiro-kun, but now that you've mentioned it, it's making me curious to what actually is happening."

"Are you worried?" Immediately asked the long-haired blonde, head had been removed from the table, now tilting slightly to the side.

Takajou had his eyes pinned on the female this time, his usual comical facial expression had formed into utmost seriousness. "I might be deemed heartless if I'm not; honestly, I am."

"Waaah," muttered Yusa in awe. "That's cute, Takajou-san!"

 _Wow, Yusarin is actually praising me! But,_ _damn_ _..._ Mentally, his shoulders slouched.  _Cute? Handsome could have been better! But it's okay! It's from Yusarin_ _after_ _all!_ Upon recomposing himself, the young man turned to the idol whilst he contained his manly squeals after shuffling his phone back inside his pocket. "Let's get to work."

"Work?" Asked the blonde girl, head tilted to the side.

Fully, he shifted his body to turn to the other. "A message just came from Tomori-san. We are assigned to find a person who wields the ability to cast dementia unto people. She didn't mention any reason about it, but we have to find one," uttered him.

"Wasn't there a news about Zhiend, Takajou-san?" Reconfirmed the female, eyes blinking in question once.

"Zhiend?" Images of what Nao did to him when they first met immediately flashed itself back in his mind as quick as a tint of annoyance was drawn on his face. However, it was removed soon. "What about Tomori-san's favourite band?"

"If we're going to look for a person with that ability, wouldn't it be better if we search in a place where there are a lot of people?" Suggested the flaxen-haired lass as her head had been tilted to the side slightly, her lips formed in a vivid, happy smile.

Seriously mesmerised by the way Yusa had suggested something that could be considered brilliant, Takajou couldn't help but flash red tints on his face. He slightly looked down, allowing his pair of glasses to be covered in white, his pointer finger as if adjusting it by pushing it upwards in the middle. "E-Either way, I'm pretty sure Tomori-san already headed there, considering her love for that band," explained him whilst doing his best so his little stutters wouldn't be noticed.

"Well...," still smiling, the blonde put her right hand's pointer finger on her cheek, indicating that she was thinking. "What about the school instead? We might have gotten a lot of people here, but not all of them had developed their powers yet," began her. "Some people were enrolled in the school because one of their family members had an ability; the ones who are yet to develop were gathered here for the possibility that they might get one because of that family member, right?"

There was silence.

Takajou didn't expect something such as this for Yusa to analyse by herself, knowing how much she would appear oblivious to the situation most of the time. He stood there, completely in awe.

In a few seconds, Yusa delivered all of her fingers to cover her mouth, a small gasp escaped her lips beforehand. "I-I'm sorry, I spoke too much!"

"No," immediately responded Takajou. "You're actually right. Let's begin searching!"  _While we're at it, we can also not neglect the first duty that was given to us. Great suggestion, Yusarin!_

Albeit hesitant of his sudden change of emotions that she couldn't decode simply, Yusa nodded as an agreement to their dealt proposal.

However, before totally heading out, the current Teleport user made his way to one of their document files resting silently on top of their wooden table. One drawer was opened; in the front of it was written:  _Records_.

"Takajou-san?" Called Yusa, head tilting a bit to the side, eyes blinking in question.

He smiled. "We have to lower the broadness of our search, right? We'll check through these records which student hadn't developed their abilities yet, then we could begin searching down. It'll be easier," stated the male. "First, let's start with High School. I'm pretty sure by that time, people are starting to develop abilities. There is one person in 1-A. We could perhaps ask him if he's already noticing his power."

"Alright!" Cheerily responded the blonde idol, jumping off from her place and cheerfully followed the tracks of her male friend.

Whilst walking together, Takajou was busy in navigating his cellular phone.

Curious, Yusa tilted her head to the side to get a fine view of Takajou's face and the reason why he was busy. "What are you doing?" Asked her, sapphire hues blinking in question.

"Ah, I'm sorry," apologised the male, for unintentionally leaving Yusa in the mid-air. "I'm currently texting Tomori-san to inform her of what we're going to do. It's best to report so it wouldn't confuse both parties."

"Oh," muttered the female, nodding twice, eyes widened in amazement. "I see! Yusa understands it now!"

Takajou soon had received a text from Nao, confirming that they could proceed. Along with the two's conversation, as well as with Nao's, it felt like it didn't take them that long to notice that they already were standing in front of their target's classroom.

To snap him back to reality, Yusa held the male's arms, slightly shaking him awake. "Takajou-san," she called. "Takajou-san...! We're here~"

Takajou went ahead and minimally slid the classroom's door open. "Good day, ma'am," greeted him towards the current teacher inside. "Can we have a moment with Aiichirou Eisuke-san?"

Gladly, the teacher nodded, called out the student, and before them stood the person they needed. He indeed was taller than Yusa, but was of in the same height with Takajou. Two pairs of blue eyes glanced at him, as the male gave them back with nothing but sharp looks.

 _Kyah_ _! S-So scary..._ , the female idol gasped in surprise and fear as she moved behind Takajou to somewhat hide herself.


	17. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a chapter that actually focuses on the main pairing, OtoTomo! Maybe.
> 
> I've checked Sala Shane's wikia, and it turned out she's single, so...

"So, so, have you heard?!" Excitedly enough that Yuu could tell, Nao had been daydreaming and openly fangirling over her favourite band, ZHIEND. Noticing that her boyfriend had been watching her, the platinum blonde stopped in one place, raised both her legs on top of the wooden desk. "I've got two tickets here," she started upon showing the papers effortlessly towards the other. "We're going to ZHIEND's concert."

Yuu's face had lit up slightly. "To date?"

Nao's face distorted as if in disgust. She closed both of her eyes, but left one open to peek at her boyfriend. "Huh? Of course, not!" After a few seconds, she revealed both blue hues once again. "We're going to be there for three reasons: the concert of ZHIEND, the vocalist's end of story, and find in that crowd the person with dementia."

"Oh...," muttered Yuu. "Not for a date as well?" Reconfirmed the latter.

Nao, finding how persistent Yuu was being, crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, let's make it four. We're also going out there to date," said her. "But our main goal would be to look for someone with dementia. And of course," comically, she moved her face closer to her boyfriend's. "ZHIEND's autograph!"

 _Right... Not the date._ _Yuu_ _, stop insisting something that_ _doesn_ _'t even bother her,_  he said, comically sad.

"Can I go, nee-chan, nii-chan?" A familiar voice of an orange-haired little girl rang in their ears which allowed Nao to hear Yuu's disappointment earlier--of the date not being the main reason why they'd be going to the concert.

_"Shit_ _...! Did_ _Nao_ _hear--"_

_With such an effortless tone,_ _Yuu_ _had heard a response. "Yeah, I did."_

Iori stood in her place, facial expression was in excitement, though she was confused of what was happening, a smile remained carved in her lips whilst patiently waiting for the teen's answer.

Nao walked closer to her, and leveled her height. Shimmering sapphire orbitals looked up at her with a facial expression of assurance. "There will be lots of people there, and we're under an important mission. We don't want to lose you, so we'd like to let you stay in the quarters until we come back. Will that be okay?" Asked her, smiling.

Iori, without a tinge of hesitation, nodded her head in agreement. "Okay! I'll wait for you!"

The female turned to her boyfriend, sending him a signal to proceed.

Yuu then stood, and walked towards the door to leave. He gave Iori a smile first before leaving with his partner.

At the corner of the road they stood. From there, the huge lines of ZHIEND fans came visible, so as the sparkles on Nao's eyes. Due to the excitement, they were unable to dress up for the concert, but there was one thing the platinum blonde had remembered.

"When we first went here, it really appeared like a date, but I thought of it as a normal thing. I even invited you to buy the same strap for our phone accessory, then realised that people would be weirded out if they saw us. So, I figured not doing it anyway," the lass turned towards him as she narrated what had happened before, her lips curving into a sincere smile. "Want to make that matching accessories happen?"

Yuu felt tints of red spread across his face, but made sure it wasn't that visible. Though he could vaguely remember what she was saying, the latter nodded anyhow. They hadn't done anything couple-like ever since he was saved, and today would probably be the best time to start one.

Grabbing his hand, the president headed straight to where some of the aforementioned band's fans were gathering to collect some of their merchandises, lined up, and were eventually able to get their favourite accessory. Both of them bought the same, but exchanged each other's for added feels.

"There!" Said her, heaving the phone to emphasise and make sure they had the same thing displayed. She halted that demeanour of hers, placed her phone back in her pocket, then her hands rested on her waist. "Well, then! Let's get down to business!"

Whilst they made their way to the seat number provided on their tickets, Yuu and Nao had as well scanned the place to see if there was someone capable of wielding dementia.

Right before the concert would start, Nao's phone began vibrating. "...?"

From: Kumagami

The wielder of dementia is located at the Hoshi no Umi school grounds.

"Well, then!" Said Nao upon inserting her phone back in her pocket. Yuu, who also had happened to be peeking at the female's screen, removed his gazes away from it and shifted it to the platinum blonde. "Let's enjoy the concert while we're here!" Added the lass as they headed for the reserved seats as indicated in their tickets.

"What about the ability user?" Yuu questioned, maroon eyes blinking twice.

" _They_  are already on it," assured Nao whilst her eyes were pinned at the stage.

Being too focused on a lot of things happening lately, even Yuu was unaware of the plan. All he knew was that they were to look for the wielder, not that there was someone else assigned on the same part.

He was to voice out what he actually had running in mind, but it was put to an abrupt stop when a squeaking sound from the microphone on stage had caught his attention, as well as the people around him.

Sala Shane, the vocalist of ZHIEND, had finally shown herself.

Massive cheering of their fans and viewers had echoed around the place, only to settle down with the aforementioned vocalist's statement of appreciation. As the people toned down, she continued making her opening speech.

Nao's eyes glimmered at the sight, her idol almost within her reach; she still hadn't given up on making a documentary about her favourite band.

Yuu, on the other hand, enjoyed the view, and only had found himself smiling.

"I would also like to inform you...," a smile carved itself on her lips, eyes darting around first before proceeding. "I had my visions back."

The crowd expressed their amazement.

"And I'll be closing the band, and settle down," she turned to the backstage, and motioned for someone to come closer.

It revealed a man with a brown-yellowish hair, his wheelchair was never to be found anywhere. His once dull, hollow expression with lidded hues had been changed with a normal, rather expressive but happy one, making his face brighten.

Nao stood from her place, eyes widened in surprise, mouth minimally open as if to say something though was she unsure what kind to tell them.

Same motion Yuu did, eyes landed onto the stage before glancing it back to his girlfriend.

Stood beside Sala Shane was Kazuki Tomori, Nao's brother.


	18. (Halloween Special) An Unpleasant Ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a better name aside from "defective" as it was translated in the anime itself. But, then again, had checked the wikia, and it turned out Yuu called "defective" abilities as "unpleasant".
> 
> This was plotted to be a serious shot. I'm such a disappointment. :']
> 
> Reference: http://www.scaryforkids.com/clap-clap/

The pushed door creaked open, living a minimal space between. Another palm placed itself gently onto the wood to fully open it, but it was blocked from the inside as if a couple furnitures were stuck there.

Noticing this, the couple stopped from continuing their gestures, and went inside, fitting themselves on the shallow hole provided.

A pair of sapphire hues immediately landed behind the door, only to prove that their hunch was correct. There were numerous broken wooden chairs behind them, placed over one after another, appearing completely abandoned.

"This is really creepy...," muttered Yuu under his breath. He made sure to stay behind Nao, if ever something unnecessary happens. Maroon hues dropped onto his girlfriend, only to be returned by a pair of clear sea-coloured ones.

Left eyebrow raised, the lass stated her part. "Man up."

 _It doesn't mean you're a man, you shouldn't be afraid of ghosts, you know!_ But he would rather not utter that one. It wasn't the perfect time to start an argument with her, he figured so. "What are we looking for here?"

"After a destruction of several houses in this street, this one remained standing, although it's obvious how this had been left behind, it was rumoured that someone hid here, and he also was an ability user. It was called "Break". What it can do is self-explanatory already."

Albeit mentioned so, Yuu still asked her the question. "What does it do?"

Sighing tiredly, Nao composed her response. "Break stuff. It should be obvious already."

Yuu scoffed, but made sure not to anger his partner. "Yeah, it's obvious. But people tend to have heavier meanings behind their abilities' names," explained him. "Maybe, "Break" meant "breaking someone's neck" or something."

"Can be," retorted the lass. "He can break everything he wants to break; your bone, your life, or inanimate things. Basically, anything he wants to break."

_What an unpleasant ability...!_

Clang!

The surprising sound not from aloof alerted the young man, his adrenaline delivering both of his hands over Nao's shoulders in fear. Two pairs of optics glanced at the same direction whilst Nao continued drawing their path towards where the sound came.

"Nao...," he said, tone of fear was evident. "How about we go back now? I mean, this is what exactly happens in those Hollywood movies, right? You hear a sound, you make your way to where it came, and you get chased by ghosts. I want to protect you, but..."

The platinum blonde looked up at him, tone sounding as if teasing the latter. "If you can't do it, you can go," brows forming into a narrow, face turning into a sad one as well. "I could just let myself die here, if ever there's a ghost. I'll be fine."

Aware that she was just playing around to let him stay, and also had been falling for that face she was making, Yuu let out a sigh, made no response but continued walking with her.

 _Nice._ Said Nao to herself upon successfully taming the lad.

Tracks had been continued on, screeches from something incomprehensible echoed from the eerie place. Something jumped towards Yuu, making him fall on the ground with a thud. Maroon-coloured eyes had been uncovered soon, only to see his girlfriend petting a cat.

"You sure do need to work on your nervousness," explained the lass, looking up at him with an unchanging facial expression. "It's just a cat, don't freak out."

"But it's a black cat!" Retorted him.

Nao gave him a tired face again, unamused. "You still believe that? You're like a child," ended her before standing once again. "Let's go."

 _There's nothing wrong in believing something!_ Then again, he only kept it to himself.

A vague silhouette of a boy same as Nao and Yuu's age came quite apparent in their hues. He was playing with bunch of broken furniture, even throwing the fixed ones against the wall just to break them. The male would also jump on the pieces of furniture to crush them, making it completely unusable.

"You, we know you can see us. Have you heard about Hoshi no Umi Academy? It's a place where people like you, power abusers, can stay safely without being a specimen for scientists out there," the lass brought a piece of a folded paper from her pocket, opening it wide. She also had taken out a small flashlight, handed it to the man beside her to hold it and supply her light. "According to this, you are the son of a sky-rocketing rich company, but became dirt poor because of your unavailability to control your power. You ended up killing your parents, burnt your every piece of document you had, even your wealth. Because of this, it gave you no idea where to go, but in his abandoned building that  _you_ destroyed."

Raged, the little boy jumped towards the female in an attempt to destroy her at once, but she acted quick and made both her and her boyfriend invisible. It was convenient, the usage of her upgraded ability was of illimitable use.

"Do you want to use your uncontrollable power  _again_  and accidentally kill innocent people?" Asked Nao for confirmation.

It only made the other smirk in annoyance, gazes moved to his side, along with a motion of his head to avoid those glowing blue optics charged at him in the darkness.

"I'll take that as a no," connected the lass. "Since all your documents have been burnt down along when you  _accidentally_  destroyed your home, Hoshi no Umi Academy is open for people like you. It is the safest place for abilities users. Don't worry, we also provide dorms for you to st--"

Claaaang! Followed by those metallic sounds were glasses crashing on the floor.

Both Nao and Yuu turned to the newly recruited teen, and to their surprise, he was still there looking at them in shock as well.

"Okay, this is not funny," muttered Shunsuke's little brother. Remembering a horror story he had accidentally read to scare Ayumi and make her sleep nights ago, he tried such a method so. "Uh, are you a human? Clap once if yes, twice if no," his voice was loud enough inside the area, not to mention that it was echoing too.

Silence.

"You're just scaring yourself," responded Nao, sighing in disappointment.

Yuu released his relief by sighing as well. "Ah, right. Let's g--"

Clap, clap!

"Oh, shit," he stated before dragging Nao with him--who barely changed her expression, the new ability user running ahead of them.


	19. Memories

Medoki, Maedomari, Shichino and Shunsuke had gathered around Kumagami while he was sitting on a single sofa, head downcast on the floor, hands entwined with each other's, his hair dropped as well.

"What happened back there, Pooh?" Began Shunsuke, optics glancing up at him as he knelt to see the other's countenance.

It took him a few seconds before deciding to respond. "You were doing a selective time-leap without you knowing, right? While you're doing it, I keep remembering I died because of your little brother's Collapse ability, and every time you continue time-leaping, the memories get retained. All the time, I knew what had been happening to me."

Crossed arms removed from her chest, Medoki glanced down at the brown-haired male. "Now that you've mentioned it... I do remember every bit of thing that had happened previously. This is weird; we should be losing memories if Shunsuke-san's been time-leaping to the moment Kumagami-san died."

Shunsuke sent his thumb and pointer finger under his jaw, indicating he was thinking of something. "I've probably developed a selective time-leaping because of Charlotte."

Shichino nodded, effortlessly agreeing to Shunsuke's theory. "Yeah, that would most probably be it. If that's a selective time-leaping, it's normal that we get to remember what happened before, during and after Kumagami-san's death."

"Speaking of memories," began Maedomari. "I can now transfer someone's memory to another, and is still able to delete them. This time, I can do it without the need to touch them first."

"Oh?" The slim blonde responded, feet dragging itself closer to the gentler one. "Come on, try it on me!" Said him, voice sounding in an obvious excitement.

Maedomari looked up at him, nodding in agreement after. He stared at him for a few moments before glancing back at Medoki.

The lass then felt like something had been thrown back at her, head shaking as if telling herself to return to reality. "Shichino, you're dirty!" Said her in a mixture of amusement and embarrassment, face had undeniably grown red.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Fired the blonde lad back.

Maedomari was smiling, while both Kumagami and Shunsuke were clueless.

Shichino glanced back at Maedomari. "Hey, did you...?"

There was no vocal response, except for a nod.

The other's face had become red as well, knowing what kind of memory Maedomari picked and passed onto the female. Surely, with such a reaction, it wasn't an appropriate memory for a girl to see.

"I'm curious," began Shunsuke, who was now standing beside his best friend, arms crossed over his chest, right foot leaning against the wall. Shortly, he glanced to Kumagami thereafter. "Do you want to know?" He asked, smiling in amusement.

Kumagami let out a small laugh. "I'd rather leave it at the three of them. It seems like it's too private to know."

"Eh~" muttered Shunsuke. "If it's too private, Maedomari wouldn't even bother transferring it to someone else. So I guess it wouldn't be that bad to know too?"

"I'll pass," ended Kumagami.

Shunsuke's lips curved downwards, hues turning into serious ones. "Pooh," he started again. "Why didn't you head straight here when you found out you're actually alive? It could have been safer."

Upon hearing both of Shunsuke and Kumagami's conversation, Shichino, Medoki and along with Maedomari had lowered their noise, then listened attentively to the explanation Shunsuke's best friend was about to uncover.

"The scientists were after me. I had to run away so I wouldn't lead them to the quarters, almost the same as what failure I did back in that factory," cleared him.

"Hey," Shunsuke leaned down on the floor again to level the eyes of Kumagami. "It was no one's fault; we're not blaming you or anything. Take it easy."

"No, Shunsuke," retaliated the male. "I don't want to repeat the same mistake I did before."

Sensing that an awkward atmosphere had been growing between them, Medoki clapped her hands altogether once to snap them back to reality, let out a forced smile, and started speaking. "Now that Kumagami-san had came back, wouldn't it be the perfect moment to celebrate?"

Shichino nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Besides, Tomori's brother's going to marry a band's vocalist, right? Would it be the time?"

Shunsuke looked up at them. "Maybe, once Nao-chan, and Yuu had returned."

Maedomari shifted his gazes down towards Kumagami who now was looking up at them with his eyes being shown. "Kumagami-san," he called. "How about yours? Did your power develop?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was able to do a global search for possible number of people wielding dementia, but there was only one, and he is inside the school grounds."

"Did you already tell Nao-chan and her friends?" Asked Shunsuke as he blinked once.

Kumagami nodded. "Yeah, I sent her a text message about the ability wielder's location; as of the moment, she's probably currently in the middle of ZHIEND's concert, so she would may be able to read my message afterwards."

"As expected! You just came back, but you're also pulling yourself into your work again," praised Shunsuke which sounded more of as if he was intentionally making fun of the other. "But really, not many people can do that," seriously uttered the man next.

Tsutsumiuchi entered their room after three knocks. "Good day, everyone," the old man stated, hands hiding inside the pockets of his laboratory gown. "Shunsuke-san, we need to plunder the remaining abilities around the world in order for our vaccine to work," explained him. "After that, we ask all of you, including your little brother, to come with us."

Everyone exchanged gazes before returning it towards the old man.

"You won't be on Earth for a week; you have an important mission to do," ended the oldest male.

No matter how it sounded exciting, Shunsuke and his friends couldn't help but feel nervous of what actually awaits them. The seemingly leader of the organisation was beginning to feel fear for his little brother; according to Tsutsumiuchi's words, Yuu seemed to have the most serious role in their plan. However so, he--all of them--had to be ready.


	20. Proposal

_When did..._

A forced smile immediately carved itself on the platinum blonde's lips, bangs covering her vivid sapphire hues as she downcast her head.

That smile would usually be one of the reasons why girls in her class couldn't help but get annoyed at her, even resorting to the point that they would bully her at the school grounds. Paying it no attention made it bad for her, for it only irritated them more.

She was happy for her brother, but at the same time, it pained her.

Without turning to her boyfriend, words began to be expressed. "Isn't the dementia wielder in the Hoshi no Umi grounds? We should keep searching there instead," she sounded as if she had forgotten Takajou and Kumagami's text messages; though to those maroon eyes, it was obviously to cover her pain up.

"Huh? Didn't you say someone else was already assigned to focus on that part?" Confirmed the latter. Half was his worry about leaving the opportunity to see the band perform for the last time, half was their ruined date. Again.

She didn't respond.

"What about your favourite band, Nao?" Asked Yuu whilst trying to catch up to his leaving girlfriend. He gave the band another glance, only to see them had their smiles fade--including Kazuki's. Yuu passed them an apologetic gaze, then left with her.

Nao had no idea where she wanted or would go, all she knew was she wanted to be away from that incident for a while, she let her feet drag her somewhere whilst intentionally ignoring Yuu's continuous call.

_All my life, you had been..._

"Nao!"

His last call, along with a strong pull on her wrist from behind, definitely had snapped her back to reality, allowing her to show those sapphire hues once again--but this time, with sadness.

Yuu had seen this; he was silenced for a short moment, but only formed his brows into furrow, and completely pulling the female towards him to give her an embrace. It was all she wanted; it was all she needed at times like this.

He himself didn't know how to comfort her if one of the few things that could cheer her up was as well one of the things that made her like this. Followed the embrace was a petting on her back, mentally telling her that it was okay to cry it out. Containing things that wouldn't be better for one's health should be released somehow.

Noticing her boyfriend's demeanour, Nao had loosened up, tears began streaming down her perfectly-shaped countenance. She was aware that jumping into conclusions is a wrong thing, thus an explanation from them would be necessary. However, being the only one who was with him in times of his hardship, the only one who stood beside him though she was having a hard time in her life as well, and the person who was there all the time, was actually the least to know about the person she treasured a lot.

"I can't believe it...," uttered her, little sobs were taking over of her.

Yuu looked forward to give her more space she needed, and to avoid getting an awkward atmosphere in such a serious time. "Yeah, me too," started him. "There's probably something that had happened back there when Charlotte's dusts reached them. We can't be too sure unless we ask them."

He was right.

Nao, however, couldn't figure out how. He was as important as saving the other ability users; but courage chose not to crawl up to her as of the moment. Thinking so, the lass looked up at the latter.  _I need time._ Refusing to share it with her boyfriend, the female uttered something else. " _They_ already found the wielder of dementia," the female let go, wiping her tears using the back of her hand. "Let's go back to school."

"Now? But what about your--" seeing her walk off on her own without the need to wait for the other, Yuu followed by intentionally leaving his words in the mid-air, for he knew Nao would pay less attention to it. "Nao," called the male out-of-the-blue.

"Yeah?" Responded her without looking back at him.

"I love you," he stated without much of a change in his expression. It was more likely Yuu said such a thing to assure her it would be okay. He'd try other methods, but unfortunately, he couldn't think of any.

His effort had been paid off when he saw her lips form a small smile by peeking at her side, cheeks turning a bit red. "I love you too, Yuu."

The attempt to hold her hand had been commenced until he was surprisingly interrupted by someone else.

"T-Tomori-san, Otosaka-san!" A familiar, high-pitched voice of a blonde female reached their ears. Hands delivered themselves on both of her knees whilst trying her utmost best to regain her normal breathing. "Takajou-san...! Takajou-san has been affected by dementia!"

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Yuu, confused.  _She ran all the way here from school?_

Nao sped up her steps, until she found herself running.  _A dementia on Takajou?_ "It's not important as of the moment! Let's go," ordered her. "Lead us to where he is."

_What the hell is happening this time?_

Yusa nodded in agreement and ran before Nao and Yuu which the couple obeyed. They followed her tracks, but it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

"Don't come close...!" The teleportation user managed to utter in between his choked breathing, and gave the three a look saying their enemy's dangerous.

"Takajou-san!" The maize-haired lass chased after the man crumpling on the cemented floor of Japan. "Takajou-san, hang on! I called Tomori-san and--" her words trailed off on in its own when she felt her body flying across the road.

"Nishimori!" Called both Nao and Yuu in unison.

As if lifelessly, the girl lay on the ground. Fortunately, she was just thrown unconscious.

"Aiichirou Eisuke," mumbled the platinum blonde. "Doing this will give you no good. Stop this at all costs!"

"Like I'll listen to you!" Eisuke quickly approached the school president but had his body stopping on its own. "What the hell is this?! I can't move!" With a few more attempts, he eventually had grown weak from struggling.

Nao glanced at her boyfriend, nodding. "Do it, Yuu."

Using his Marionette ability, Yuu took control of Eisuke's body and placed his right arm, pointing it towards the half-beaten Takajou. He recast the aforementioned power onto him to remove it.

Eisuke went powerless thereafter.


	21. (Christmas Special) Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to put the reason why they fought, but it came out well so I didn't, anyways. x]

The reddish-yellow colour of the sky had darkened into a charcoal one, specifying the sun setting. Though in such, the snow still kept falling in mild speed as it indirectly allowed people to cover themselves from the gradually increasing cold.

A certain platinum blonde-haired female stepped out from her room to take a short stroll around the street next to where their quarters was located. Her body felt rather warm, for black and white-striped scarf was aiding her so. She wrapped it more around her neck before closing the door behind her.

"Alright," muttered the lass to herself.

Christmas Eve--generally Christmas itself--in Japan is a perfect day to go out with your lover. It only is a normal day, compared to the Westerners'. However, the decorations, seasonal foods, songs, events and weather was a perfect type for dating.

Yet, Nao was missing one.

Vivid sapphire optics glanced upwards, but never would the sky lighten. A sigh escaped her lips before feet had proceeded to draw her tracks to where people had gathered.

As soon as she entered the garland-decorated borders of the road, stood at the side were stalls of different items regarding the aforementioned season, or generally anything about couples.

_I probably was too harsh earlier..._

Aimlessly, Nao checked her surroundings to see if there was something he could buy for herself, and her boyfriend even if they currently weren't on good terms. Immediately, her face lightened up upon seeing bunch of ZHIEND-related merchandises. Cheeks turned pink, eyes comically glittering. "This is good!" Said her in happiness, then minimally dropping the keychain to admire the other one. "This one too! I can't choose!"

_Maybe, I should get two of these so we could match..._

Her thoughts of excitement had lowered upon remembering that she recently had an argument with Yuu. She had as well dropped the items whilst walking away without much of a strength as the vendor kept calling her by more sales talking.

"You got me this? Thank you!" Said a girl in utmost happiness.

Her man chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it! I was really torn in between..."

His words slowly vanished upon Nao turning to a different direction. But no matter where she would dart her gazes, there only couples she could spot.

_Maybe, I should apologise?_

Hesitantly, the female grabbed her cellular phone off from her pocket. She went to compose a message--between politely saying she was sorry, and roughly inviting him for a Christmas Eve date--only to be deleted. Nao snapped her tongue in annoyance before shoving her gadget back inside her pocket, unfortunately wasn't able to send him a message.

_Sigh._

Nao found her arms leaning against the fences whilst standing on the bridge, blue-shaded eyes staring at nowhere. Aimlessly, she dropped her gazes onto the clear, slightly frozen pond under her.

Coloured variants of Amur carp--commonly known as koi--came swimming deeper than they usually do because of the weather. The lass dropped her jaw over her crossed arms on the fences, releasing a kept sigh thereafter.

Surely, she had never felt so sad.

"Nao!"

It was the voice she had been yearning for, the voice she wanted to hear. As she would look forward to witness it from the person she had been desiring to see, it came to the point that she was beginning to hear unnecessary things.

"Here. You liked anything about ZHIEND, right?"

From her left side, she could see a hand holding a piece of bracelet clearly as one of ZHIEND's merchandises. Seeing it alone made her sapphire eyes grow in surprise, her mouth performing a gasp of the same feeling.

Immediately, she turned to that direction, and stood for a few seconds to check if she was just having images in her mind. "You...," the lass closed her eyes, shocked expression was exchanged into a serious one. "Can I slap you?"

Yuu flinched at the question, hand still gently gripping the bracelet he bought for her. "W-Wh... Is it because of what happened earlier?" Regaining his composure, left hand scratched the back of his head. "I was... Actually, I went to your room in the quarters earlier to apologise, but Shunsuke-niisan told me you went here, so I tried finding you wherever I could," small slashes of pink came evident on his cheeks, indicating the embarrassment he was currently feeling.

"Oh," said her, reaction unseen. Comically instant, her expression soon changed into a blushing mess, completely indeed a happy person as she dropped her gazes back onto the bracelet. "You got this for me?! Awesome!"

But she didn't grab it off from his hand. Instead, pinned both of her eyes onto her boyfriend.

"Earlier...," said Nao. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know I was too harsh. I tried apologising through text a while ago, but I felt like it wasn't the perfect moment nor option."

Yuu wrapped his arms around her, adding to her current warmth. "Don't apologise. I was stupid, don't blame yourself, Nao," without further ado, the man tenderly grabbed her chin upwards and stared at her sincerely. "I won't let an argument last in a long day, Nao, because I love you..."

Facial expression still unchanging, Nao only looked back at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes, head still slightly arched upwards.

_Is this my cue...?!_

Invisibly, Yuu gulped whilst composing himself to do what Nao mentally asked him to.

The lass, undoubtedly feeling that she was in the mid-air for too long already, revealed one of her ocean-blue eyes for the latter to see. "Hurry up before I change my mind," stated her which definitely alerted the other.

"H-Huh? O...kay...," albeit engulfed with nothing but nervousness, Yuu took a deep breath, gently held his girlfriend's perfectly fluffy cheeks, moved closer to her lips, and soon planted a kiss on it. It lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

There was a mild attempt to catch their breathing thereafter, forming a tender smile towards each other then.

"I love you, too," it was mentioned with utmost sincerity; the smile carved on the platinum blonde's lips was stunningly pretty, it had caught her boyfriend flinching in surprise.

"Wh... D-Did you just..."

Quickly as Lightning, Nao exchanged such a face with her usual, blushing fangirling face upon reaching out for the ZHIEND merchandise after. "You bought this for me, right? Ah, thank you!" Effortlessly snatching it off from Yuu's hands next.

"Oi, wait...!" He insisted to return it on his grips as the man would request for Nao to say those lovingly words once again before he could fully give her his timely gift, but to no avail.

The couple continued chasing for each other under the falling snow whilst surrounding with Christmas carols, celebrants and designs. Their voices arguing quite happily echoed around in the road, causing other lovers passing by turn to them and give them a smile of amusement, if not of awe.

Such a day came long, and seemingly never-ending for them.


	22. Distribute

The sound of the hospital's medical monitor echoed around the place, followed by the seemingly sigh of a certain maroon-eyed Otosaka. "Good thing you're okay," said him in utmost relief. "And Nishimori too."

Takajou, who was sitting at the edge of Yusa's hospital bed, kept gently rubbing his swollen cheeks--punched by Eisuke--using a pack of cold ice provided by the medic staff. "Yeah, I was ready to give it up for Yusa-san, but Eisuke-san went amok," explained the teen. "We only asked for his ability, and spoke about his background, then there he went," he sighed. "I tried dealing him damage--physically hitting him or using items to halt his movements--until he put dementia on me. I couldn't think straight. So our last resort was to go to you."

"How did you and Nishimori reach ZHIEND's concert location?" Asked Nao this time, facial expression unchanging. "It sure is pretty far for you guys to arrive to a place like that."

Blue eyes shifted onto the ground, unintentionally avoiding the lovebirds' gazes. "Yusa-san and I used my ability to reach you and Otosaka-san as quick as we could. But it turned out that his dementia also has the ability to use a bit of the witnessed power. He managed to teleport to where we are, and that was when Yusa-san called you for help."

_Use a bit of the witnessed power?_

Yuu immediately paid Nao a glance of surprise. "If he had seen how I controlled him, then would that mean he already has at least a bit of my ability?"

"I don't think so," responded the platinum blonde quick.

_Does she have something up in her sleeves again?_

"Next to your room is where Eisuke-san is," started the female. "We should get answers from him."

Though Takajou was still in the process of recovering, he decided to go along since Yusa was still resting; he wouldn't want to bother her because of his presence, not as of the moment. "Let's go."

An audible door creeking crept through Eisuke's ears; soonest as he had seen who came for him forced his gazes away from them. "Get out," was the only thing he said without paying them a look.

"The reason that he had fallen unconscious after what happened wasn't because of him overusing his ability," explained Nao. "It was because of you," then turning to her boyfriend.

_M-Me?_

Taking it a chance to defend himself and speak, Yuu took the stage. "Huh, why me? I didn't do anything."

"Which is what you thought," casually interrupted the young man. "I was aware I was under your damn control, but my body couldn't take that kind of power, causing me to fall unconscious."

Yuu, full of curiosity about the ability he was wielding, moved his face closer to the other's, eyes squinting quite comically. "What the hell is dementia?"

"Are you stupid?" Reconfirmed Eisuke.

"I'm not! I mean, I  _know_ what dementia is, I want to know what it is aside from being a dementia itself," cleared Shunsuke's little brother.

The stranger sighed. "Well, it has the ability to copy the abilities seen before it. It only consumes that saved ability once. It doesn't restore it."

"Ah, close to being like Plunder, but it only copies once. Still an interesting power, though," commented the platinum blonde.

The conversation ended soonest, and the three went out of Eisuke's room.

Before they were to head to Yusa's room, Nao crossed her arms over her chest, sapphire-tinted hues glancing them particularly towards Yuu.

"Wh--?"

"Any news about your Plunder improving?"

The latter turned his optics downwards, hesitation flowing through his veins. "Well, it's...," Yuu shook his head. "I'm still not sure. Takajou, can you do it?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but if you're asking me if we could do some testing, I will, yes," responded the man. "Only if it's something that wouldn't damage me more than I already am."

"Pfft," Yuu did his utmost best to keep the laugh to himself. "Teleport in front of me."

"Alright," it didn't take Takajou a second to appear before Yuu which indisputably had made the latter flinch because of surprise.

"Nao," after a turn, Yuu shifted his gazes towards his girlfriend, pointer finger moving in a circular motion before the platinum blonde stepped back because of an unseen impact. "Try using Takajou's ability."

In a jiff, the female teleported outside the room. "That is  _so_ amazing!" After, she returned to her coordinates from before. "Let's call that one..."

"Distribute?" Called the man in glasses.

"Sounds obvious," replied Nao upon flashing an expression of disagreement. Silently going along with the newly-named ability, the lass began again. "So, you have to see the power first, "grab" it off them, and pass onto others? You havet to be quick in real-time battle, though."

Yuu composed a tired face. "Right...," recovering from it, he glanced back at his male friend. "How's Nishimori?"

"Revitalising," cheaply said Takajou.

The three went in her room, and were startled to see her awake. "Yusa-san!" Takajou rushed towards her whilst unintentionally leaving the couple behind.

In return, the maize-haired lass sat up on her bed in a jiff, only to fall back on it again. "Oww..."

"Yusa-san, please don't push yourself. Take time to recover, and you're going to be okay," uttered him as he aided her to lay down.

The idol smiled tenderly and sincerely at him which undeniably made Takajou blush. "Thank you, Takajou-san...," she, then, began fiddling with her fingers, gazes forcefully making their way on the floor. "It's no wonder why I like you."

"L-Like? As a friend?" The council's vice president had went ahead of his assumption than making himself hope for nothing.

Yusa shook her head in a 'no' gesture. "I like you as a man, as Takajou-san..."

Yuu and Nao conversed through their eyes and opted to silently make their way outside. However, the man took this as an opportunity to ask something important. "What about your bro--"

Nao's cellular phone rang, ZHIEND's song echoing in the hallways. "Tomori-san?" A voice from an old man the president surely could recognise. "You are to leave Earth as soon as your friend has fully recovered. We have the vaccine ready, and we need  _all of you_ to help us make this work."

Quietness engulfed them thereafter.


	23. Dusts

"It seems weird...," A man's mumbles had captured a certain fuschia-haired woman's attention. "I was pretty sure I lost my mentality back then."

"It was because of the dust," responded Sala. "I don't understand what's going on, but I'm certain it was because of that weird dust days ago. I lost my eyesight, but I can see well now after that hit me," explained her further.

The maize-haired man nodded. "Yeah, I surely know about your eyesight. Actually, creepy enough, I know almost everything about you!" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, maybe, not much behind the camera..."

"That said," smiled Sala. "I don't know much about you. All I know is you are a pretty good person," commented her. "Not much, but enough to know that you're the man I want to marry."

The words of the ZHIEND vocalist had pierced through the man's heart, the invisible sharp piece pushing its way deeper inside. Kazuki couldn't understand, but he could feel the sincerity revolving the singer's words. It wasn't just of a lyrics, but an honest statement. "Thank you, Sala. And my case is the same."

Pale blue optics gazed at the stars whilst playfully forming random constellations her brain could make. "Those dusts look like they're not of the good, but it did something to us otherwise," planting a smile on her lips, she proceeded. "Kazuki, what were you before I met you?"

"Someone looking up to you," he released a chuckle. "I had a band that was about to make a contract with a record company but it was cancelled because...for some reason, our mother wanted us to enter a boarding school. I told her no, but we had to," explained him. "I have an ability, like, an extra-ordinary ability. I could control air vibrations."

Kazuki's elucidation had been halted by Sala's unexpected expressing of wonderment. "That sounds  _cool_!"

"Right?" Kazuki smiled. "It turned out that the boarding school our mother transferred us to was connected to a group of scientists who had been pretty eager to perform experiments on me."

The singer quickly felt guilt run in her veins, narrowing brows formed thereafter. "I'm sorry, Kazuki. I thought it was..."

"No, don't be," quickly countered him. "You didn't know, it's okay," after such, he proceeded. "I could confirm, definitely," Kazuki's optics glanced upwards, stars shining brightly in a charcoal-coloured night. "It was because of those dusts, that I got healed. I don't feel the ability in me anymore, but I surely feel well. All those, and because Nao didn't give up on me."

The vocalist had noticed the change in her partner's expression--a smile shielding sadness. Silence conquered the lovers before Sala began speaking again. "Did you settle things with your little sister, Nao-chan?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to speak to her again," remarked the blonde.

Sala placed her right palm on top of Kazuki's back. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure her boyfriend's a fine guy. They could--" her words had been interrupted when exactly three steps stomping gently against the grasses had evidently reached their range of hearing.

Both pairs of eyes shifted their attention away from stargazing, and landed it onto the figures standing beside them.

"Nao?" Reconfirmed Kazuki, whilst Sala mentioning, "Oh, you," towards the pale-blonde's boyfriend in unison.

On the other hand, Yuu was hesitant to make a greeting. He only released a sheepish smile, unsure how to deal with an atmosphere built heavy between Nao and Kazuki.

The older man stared at her little sister for a few moments before opting to utter something. "Nao, I'm--"

In a jiff, Kazuki found himself being embraced by the school president, her vivid sapphire hues bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, nii-chan. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have walked off. I should have accepted--"

"No," quickly countered the man. "I should have told you about it before engaging into something like that," explained the latter more. "I'm so sorry for not telling you beforehand; I thought surprising you would be a good thing, I guess not."

Nao looked up at her brother. "And I'm really sorry for acting like a kid..."

Yuu expressed a smile, one that would deem his girlfriend to be adorably beautiful when honest.

"Well," started Kazuki. "You  **are** a kid, no questions."

The group laughed sinultaneously next, and eventually ending as soon. Nao wiped her tears using the back of her arm, and flashed them her usual cold-looking expression.

"Nii-chan, this guy here, though he doesn't look like it, is my boyfriend," naturally remarked Nao. As she introduced the man, she had a comical facial expression like she's uncomfortable with him being her partner.

 _What's that supposed to mean?!_ However, his calm composure remained. "Nice to meet you. My name's Otosa--"

"Yeah, I heard about you," interrupted the older male, eyes glancing to his fiancee. "That aside, are you guys aware of this weird dust from days ago? Me and Sala--"

"Yes. We're here to ask you to stay in the group's headquarters until things are settled," explained the platinum blonde. "Scientists, as Tsutsumiuchi-san said, still are on the go. They aren't just after the people who got their abilities back, but also the ones who got affected by Charlotte's dusts--even if they didn't get any powers when it hit. And that includes you, and her."

Trustworthy enough, Kazuki held the fuschia-haired woman's hand and encouraged her to follow what his little sister was claiming. "We wouldn't know, Sala. But we definitely are safe in the hands of Nao's friends."

"I wouldn't mind going anywhere you wish to, Kazuki. After all, ZHIEND has met its end, and I have all my time focused on you," tenderly smiled the female.

"There's a black, private car waiting for you outside. Furuki-san will take you to the quarters," explained Nao more.

"What about you?" Gently, Kazuki held his little sister's hand, narrowed brows of worry were carved on his current expression.

"We still have things to settle here, Kazuki-san," responded Yuu.  _A lot, actually..._

Nao and Yuu accompanied both Sala and Kazuki to the aforementioned car to make sure they would arrive to Shunsuke's safely.

As the vehicle drove away, the pairs were waving their hands goodbye. Surely that Sala and Kazuki were already both off from their visions, Nao turned to her boyfriend. "Well, then," started her. "Let's do what Kumagami-san told us."

Effortlessly, she opened her cellular phone, and reviewed the emergency text message the said man sent her earlier: "I did a wide-area search. Two people next to your location do have abilities we haven't seen before. Even if Tsutsumiuchi-san didn't give us the cue yet, I have a huge hint that he would need Yuu's Plunder again. Follow them, take their powers. We'll send reinforcements."


	24. Trails

A high-pitched, seemingly demonic laugh had conquered the research lab. He rested both of his hands behind him whilst entwined with each other, that smirk of amusement was carved on his lips. "How are they doing?"

Another man, safe to assume a loyal worker, nodded once in agreement. "Yes, sir. They are on the run. When are we going to capture them?"

The smile he had drawn on his old mien grew. "When the time is right."  _Soon, they will all be powerless to even resist. We will rule **again**._  "Where are they headed?"

"Inside a public lavatory," responded his employee. "They are about to do something our eyes shouldn't see. Albeit running against our goals, things like this still are meant to be private. Let's give them time, and come back once they're done. Would that be okay, sir?"

"Oh, sure," said the boss, shrugging effortlessly then. "Let them have their fun. Soon, it's gonna be their end," another set of laughs conquered their area, yet those who could hear him paid less attention.

_A pair of maroon-tinted hues blinked once in pure awe. "It's also because of Charlotte that Kumagami-san came back to life, so as getting an upgraded level of his ability. Wide-area search, huh," expressed him. "That's gonna be helpful in lots of ways."_

_Though amazed at the seemingly_ _**sharp** _ _thinking of her boyfriend, Nao possessed her usual unchanging expression._

_Beep!_

_On her phone screen, it showed: "You got a message from Udou!"_

_"Udou?" Reconfirmed the platinum blonde with certain confusion. Unsure how he managed to grab her number, curiosity still pulled the best of her._

_Yuu raised his left eyebrow in definite question. "Isn't that the guy selling pictures of half-naked girls for money?"_

_"Yeah, that's him. The one with Thoughtography."_

_Inside the piece of mail had sets of pictures, along with an explanation at the end. "Don't ask how I got to contact you," began him. Upon seeing the starting of the letter made both Yuu and Nao's faces flash a comically annoyed expression rather simultaneously. "The scientists are planning to capture Otosaka once you've piled up the powers_ _**again** _ _. They currently are tracking you. Trackers have been installed on your shoulder, and his nape. Pretend you're going to do_ _**something** _ _inside a public restroom or wherever hidden so they'd stop watching your every movement. Don't ask how. It's the only thing I can think of since people would generally not want to see something as revealing as that. Once you destroyed that, bring them down because letting that man control everything will lead to world destruction. I've sent reports to Shunsuke-san."_

_Udou's works were ahead of them, they could define. The way how he knew most of the things made the two think nothing but another connection to Charlotte_ _\--that his Thoughtography had gained a higher level._

_Nao closed her eyes as she came up to a decision. "Yuu, let's go there," uttered her, and immediately pulled him with her._

_Puzzled, the young man still allowed her to pull him wherever she would wish to. However, before him stood an independent public restroom. This time had he found himself pulling against Nao's desires. "W-Wait! If you wanna pee, why would I need to come with you?" Asked him, flustered, tints of red was scattered around his countenance._

_"Stop asking questions, and just come," briefly explained Nao before pulling him inside once again._

_Yuu retaliated. "Nao, we can't! W-Well, at least, not here. I would rather do it in a private place, you know," though the last time he attempted it was only interrupted by his little sister's call for dinner._

_Without much effort, Nao raised her left eyebrow, all in confusion. "...What are you on about?"_

_Silence took over of him. "...Eh? You mean, we're...," instincts kicking in, Yuu could hear distinct voices very similar to his girlfriend's._

_'A play. We have to do it. I told you not to ask and just join along,' uttered her. 'Stop being persistent and let's get this thing going before_ **_they_ ** _find out about our plans!'_

_"So, that's...," before he could finish his remark of amazement, Nao was comically looking at him with displeasure thrown across as her current expression. "W-What?"_

_"Are you finished reading my mind?"_

_"Gah! H-How did you...?!"_

_"Hunch," cheaply responded the female. "Upon finding out that you can Plunder and Distribute abilities, I also thought you got ones you've seen before. To make sure, we can check Iori-chan afterwards. For now...," intentionally pulling her boyfriend inside the restroom thereafter._   _"Don't ask and just do as I say."_

_"A-Alright," though hesitant, Yuu followed his girlfriend's tracks._

_Before him, Nao began unbuttoning the ones on top, permitting the latter to feel even more flustered compared before._

_"W-What are--"_

_This time, Nao fired him sharp glares, mentally asking him to review what she had recently told him. Such so, Yuu opted to stay in silence, albeit questions were beginning to rummage his patterns of thoughts, soon running hazy._

_Yuu didn't know what exactly it was that he wished to do--let her, or stop her--he was undeniably in between. His maroon eyes could already visually discern what was in front him--the female's inner clothes could vividly be seen._

_Yet right before he could confront her about it again, Nao stopped halfway, grabbed her cellular phone, and immediately checked the message that had just arrived._

_"Touch his nape, and break that tracker," began her as she did the same to the one on her shoulder._

_Seeing how Nao did it had Yuu's curiosity building up. Confused, and definitely bemused, the latter still followed the lass' orders as he always had known following her would take them away from danger._

_'I got worked up for nothing...,' uttered him to himself, seemingly crestfallen._

_Another beep alerted the student president._

_"They're located in the third building northwest from your location. You gotta act quick, and follow what Tsutsumiuchi-san told you. More time wasted and... I can clearly see it will lead to Charlotte's reign."_

_Udou's knowledge of the recent events albeit personally never around surely was greater than all theirs combined. With those, Nao had decided to confront him once they had finished their side quests._


End file.
